Words Don't Come Easy
by Sophamely Whitlock
Summary: Bella, por asuntos de trabajo, tiene que mudarse a Chicago, pero un día antes de partir, la vida decide jugarle una broma muy pesada. Encontrándola con los gemelos Edward y Anthony, que le pondrian la vida de cabeza enamorandola al mismo tiempo.
1. Cafetería

**Hola! Bueno, hace como tres dias que escribí esto y quiero saber su opinion y si me apoyan para continuarlo.**

**Me inspire de la canción Words don't come easy de FR David el fic no tiene nada que ver,pero bueno.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos :D**

**Disfruten.**

Unos dicen que el amor se siente en el Corazón, otros dicen que en el estomago, y algunos otros dicen que se siente en cuerpo y alma. Pero el amor no era algo teórico que se pudiera comprobar, no era algo que se pudiera expresar con palabras. Así que Bella Swan se rehusaba a creer en alguna de estas teorías y pensó que era mejor experimentarlo y saberlo por sí misma. La cuestión era que nunca se había enamorado, nunca le había gustado nadie, nunca había sentido las famosas mariposas revolotear en su estomago. Nunca nada de nada, Hasta el día que lo vio…

¿O los vio?

Bella POV

El día que entre a la cálida cafetería, decidí sentarme en un lugar solitario y tranquilo.

En la cafetería denominaban los colores beige y marrón, tenía un olor muy peculiar, _grano de café_. Se aspiraba la tranquilidad por quiera que se mirase. Todo estaba muy callado y pasivo. Apenas se alcanzaban a oír unos murmullos. Cerré mis ojos y aspire fuertemente el olor, a la vez llenándome de paz. Porque este lugar derramaba paz.

Abrí mis ojos y di un rápido vistazo al lugar, era algo grande, pero lleno de gente. A pesar de eso se veía acogedor. Me aproxime a la parte izquierda de atrás y tome asiento en el cómodo silloncito.

Rápidamente lo vi, y se me fue el aliento. Estaba ahí, sentado y ausente, leyendo _La divina comedia_, absorto de el mundo y su alrededor, su rostro divino reflejaba una tremenda concentración. Podría venir el presidente y el no le prestaría atención.

El chico tenía un sexto sentido o algo así, porque rodo sus ojos de un verde profundo hacia la derecha, dando un vistazo a la mesa más próxima. Ahora su rostro reflejaba sospecha y fruncía el ceño, como si supiera que alguien lo estuviera viendo. Eso me recodo que tenía que girar mi torso ya que era de mala educación quedártele viendo a una persona. Pero era imposible no notar su cabello cobrizo totalmente despeinado, o como los lentes que llevaba se caían por su nariz recta, dándole un aspecto de chico inteligente y culto, pero también irresistible.

Desvié la mirada en cuanto vi a una mesera aproximarse a mí.

Ordene un capuchino de vainilla y esta vez me dedique a ver por la ventana las hojas secas caer de los arboles. Estábamos en pleno otoño, y mañana tomaría un vuelo que me llevaría directo y sin escalas a Chicago por asuntos de trabajo, extrañaría mucho Forks, el planeta alienígena. Todo siempre sería tan verde.

De pronto escuche un "_Edward__, vámonos". _Provenía de una voz juvenil, dura y fastidiada. Me voltee a ver, y mi mandíbula pego duro contra la mesa. ¡Era el mismo hombre!, pero con otro look, como de un chico malo. Con esa chamarra de cuero negra. Todo él decía _ven a mí_.

Casi olvidaba como se cerraba mi mandíbula cuando Edward le lanzo una mirada asesina a su otro yo.

–Te esperas – contesto Edward, su voz era más aterciopelada, suave y relajada que la de su clon.

–Edward, comprende, mañana tenemos que irnos demasiado temprano. - El clon intento hacerlo entrar en razón.

Edward aparto la vista de la lectura algo enojado.

–Me importa un pepino – dijo con voz tranquila – Quiero quedarme por lo menos a tomar un último café – con eso corto la pequeña conversación y se volvió a dedicar a su lectura

Su gemelo resopló y murmuro algo que no pude comprender, pero supongo que no fue agradable porque Edward aparto de nuevo la vista de la lectura y le pego con el libro en la cabeza. Luego rio un poco y su clon lo acompaño, dejando ver unos dientes, muy blancos y perfectos por parte de los dos.

Parpadeé seguido, eran demasiado parecidos que no les encontraba algo en sus facciones que fuera diferente o que el otro no lo tuviera.

Fui interrumpida de mi meticulosa observación.

–Tu café – contesto la mesera dándome una cálida sonrisa –_ Disfrútalo_ – Okay eso fue raro, por el tono que empleó. diría que me intentaba coquetear.

Me dedique a tomar un sorbo de mi café caliente, y mire de reojo a los clones. Me quede impactada con los labios fruncidos cerca de la taza, una imagen muy estúpida, debo admitir. Ellos me estaban mirando _a mí_.

El de aspecto interesante y tranquilo. Edward, me observaba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluándome. No me había dado cuenta de que el ya no traía lentes, pero el no hacerlo hacia que su mirada fuera más penetrante.

El otro. De aspecto más rebelde, tenía sostenida su taza humeante en el aire, y me miraba divertido, con una sonrisa picara de lado que solo me hizo ruborizar demasiado. Tome un trago de mi taza quemándome la garganta y la lengua. Desvié la mirada avergonzada.

Trate de no pensar en los gemelos por unos momentos y me dedique a no llorar por cómo me queme la garganta. Volví a ver por la ventana un rato y después cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos…pero no lo hice por mucho tiempo, pues escuche como la voz aterciopelada decía claramente _Vámonos Anthony_.

Suspire, por lo menos no los volvería a ver…o al menos eso creía.

* * *

**Ya se que esta corto pero quiero saber su opinion para continuar**

**comenten ¿si?**

**Besos!**

**Pam.**


	2. ¿Destino?

**Hola!, bueno este es el segundo cap de la historia, espero les guste,es algo corto pero no me sentia demasiado inspirada.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Salí al porche de mi casa con el cabello húmedo y unas cinco maletas en mis hombros y dos cajas, tener tanta ropa solo era obra de Alice Brandon, mi prima y solo a mí se me ocurría desvelarme viendo películas de terror en la laptop, cerré de un portazo y justo cuando iba a poner seguro con la llave me acorde de Jacob.

-Jake- pegue un grito y solté todas mis maletas

Corrí por la casa prácticamente vacía, solo quedaban unas cortinas viejas por ahí, y un sillón, subí como loca las escaleras de madera haciendo que chirriaran de lo viejas que estaban. Tomé la jaula de Jacob que estaba en el pasillo y volví a bajar como loca, ahora lo primordial era buscar a Jake.

-Jacob, ¿Jake donde te metiste?...- silbe para llamar su atención.

Recorrí la cocina, pase a la pequeña sala y ahí lo vi, acostado y dormido pacíficamente en el sillón con su barriga y sus patitas al aire, me acerque un poco y pude ver que el sillón estaba completamente roído, faltaba poco para que un resorte saliera y le atinara a la cabecita de mi Jake.

Suspire y tome con cuidado a mi cachorrito, no sé como hice para meterlo a su jaula y no despertarlo, pero en cuanto Jacob estuvo adentro volví a correr, se me hacía demasiado tarde para el vuelo, y no podía llegar tarde, para nada.

Una vez estuve fuera y con Jake, trataba de acordarme de no olvidar nada en lo que cerraba con llave. Y al parecer no olvidaba nada

Luego me gire y pude apreciar el lio que traía, yo con tantas maletas y cajas no podría, pero me las ingeniaría para poder tomar un taxi.

Arrastre como pude todo mi equipaje hacia la banqueta, luego me gire para darle un último vistazo a mi casa, pero me fije que ahí seguía, clavado en el jardín, un letrero blanco, que decía con unas letras muy grandes SE VENDE.

Gruñí, eso ya no debería de estar ahí, pues ya la había vendido, a una pareja de viejitos adorables.

Le di una patada improvisada al centro del letrero, pero lo único que se cayó fui yo _Auch_. Me levante y me sobe el trasero.

Le di otra patada pero esta vez de la tabla de madera que lo sostenía, y solo se movió un poco.

-Dejarlo Bella, yo lo quito después- escuche de la voz de Mike Newton, mi vecino que estaba con ropa interior demasiado ajustada en el porche de su casa. Resistí las ganas de no soltar una fuerte carcajada, al ver su_ pequeño_ problema…sobre todo pequeño.

Recogí todas mis cosas como pude, eran tan grandes las maletas que ni yo me veía.

-Gracias Mike- me las arregle para contestar mientras tomaba la jaula de Jacob.

O mejor dicho. Vete a la mierda Mike, definitivamente Michael Newton no era un caballero, mira que ver a una señorita en problemas, como en mi caso, no le remuerde la conciencia.

Una vez que conseguí que un taxi se parara partí directo al aeropuerto, iba a tardar un poco así que hice plática con el chofer

-¿Chicago?, pero si hace un frio de perros ahí!- Había comentado el chofer

Bueno esas eran cosas que tendría que experimentar por mí misma, el tiempo que platique con el chofer le conté prácticamente toda mi vida, desde la separación y divorcio de mis padres, cuando entre a la escuela de ballet, mi secundaria...Universidad, mis primeras mascotas, mi trabajo como periodista. Y que trabajaría en el _Chicago Sun-Times._

Una vez en el aeropuerto me era imposible caminar con tantas cosas sobre mi cuerpecito. "Ah, Mierda, Uh, Auch y Ayuda" eran algunas cosas que soltaba mi boca inconscientemente pero nadie iba a ayudarme.

Iba pateando literalmente todo mi equipaje mientras buscaba en mi bolsa el boleto de avión.

-Necesitas ayuda- una voz aterciopelada afirmo.

Levante mi cabeza para confirmar mis sospechas y si, el chico guapo y culto de la cafetería estaba ahí, ¿Cómo lo reconocí?, fácil, por su voz, suena un poco ñoño pero si, su voz, su porte y su forma de vestir…un suéter verde que solo lograba resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes y un pantalón negro. Llevaba también equipaje, pero solo una maleta. Y sin siquiera preguntarme tomo la mitad de todo mi equipaje.

-Uhm, gracias- _al fin una persona caballerosa que me topo en el camino_, pensé.

-No hay de que, necesitabas urgentemente ayuda- comento y yo arrugue el entrecejo, no es que fuera una incompetente, me las había arreglado perfectamente para llegar hasta aquí. Suspire, ¿a quien quería engañar?, apenas y me las había arreglado para llegar. Si que necesitaba ayuda, pero su comentario de alguna manera me pareció algo machista.

Empecé a recoger las cosas que faltaban pero una mano blanca y con largos dedos me lo impidió. Lo extraño es que cuando esa mano me rozo sentí cosquillas.

Lo vi, y por alguna extraña razón mi cerebro ya esperaba verlo. Con su cabello imposiblemente mas despeinado que el de su gemelo, sus ojos verdes, iguales al de el otro, pero con una mirada más diferente eso sí. Y la chaqueta, que tenía aspecto de no querer separarse de ella o enserio tenía muchas chaquetas de cuero.

-Hola- susurro con su cara muy muy cerca de la mía - ¿puedo ayudar?- pregunto tomando una de las maletas a medias. Yo solo asentí.

Camine con los dos gemelos, yo en el centro y ellos cargando todo el equipaje. Los voltee a ver a los lados repetidamente, aun no asimilaba que fueran tan parecidos, en el momento que deje de mirarlos voltee para el frente, había gente que no disimulaba ni un poco que los observaba. Sí, bueno no todos los días ves a dos perfectas copias de algún dios griego. ¿Cierto?

-Oh- Edward, si no me equivoco, tenía aspecto de recordar algo muy importante-¿Que vuelo tomaras?- me pregunto, ¿para que querría saber eso? No es que me volviera a ver de nuevo ¿o sí?..y de repente capte el sentido de sus palabras _Claro Bella tonta, el-ellos llevan tu equipaje._

-Chicago… vuelo 906- al decir eso el otro chico…Anthony. rompió a carcajadas.

Edward solo abrió los ojos como platos, muy sorprendido

-¿Por qué…- Hiba a preguntar por que se reia pero Edward me corto.-

-Tomaremos el mismo vuelo- explico.

-Vaya- murmure

-Si, vaya- dijo Anthony aun soltando risitas- ¿Crees en el destino?- cuando pregunto eso voltee a ver a Edward, la verdad no sé porque. Y el rodo los ojos.

-Pues, creo que uno crea su propio destino- ambos sonrieron por mi comentario, al parecer creían lo mismo…al parecer.

Repentinamente recordé a Jacob. Lo había olvidado unos metros atrás, me gire bruscamente y vi la jaula de mi cachorrito ahí, y a su lado una niña rubia con trencitas gritando a todo pulmón en un intento de despertarlo. AHH

Corrí, por su vida, esa niña lo dejaría sin sentido del oído.

Justo cuando tome la jaula de Jake, llego una señora regordeta con sus cachetes rojos por el… ¿enojo?

-¡¿Qué le hizo a mi hija?- demando y me enoje rápidamente ¡¿Yo?

-No le he hecho nada ¡su hija está molestando a mi cachorro!, debería de controlarla mejor señora...-

-¡No me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer con Mi hija, mocosa!- oh no, a mí nadie me llamaba mocosa, está bien que parezca una adolescente inadaptada con la ropa que uso, pero esa señora no conoce a Bella Swan cuando está enojada

-¡Cayese vieja gorda! ¡No tiene ningún derecho de hablarme de ese modo!- al parecer mi comentario la indigno porque frunció sus labios y entrecerró los ojos tomando a su hija, que tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Le enseñe la lengua a la niña._ Vaaya, que forma tan madura Bella de resolver las cosas_…Ahh cállate tu también.

Tome la jaula de Jake en cuanto vi que la señora desapareció.

-Wow – salió de los labios de Anthony.

-¿Cómo es que se te olvido tu mascota?- pregunto algo indignado Edward, y de repente me sentí como una niña que es reprendida.

-¿Lo siento?... – lo mire enojada - al menos di que es bueno que no lo olvidara-

-¿Qué raza es?- pregunto Anthony tratando de ver por adentro de la jaula.

-Es… un Husky siberiano- respondí a su pregunta un poco extrañada y él me sonrió ampliamente.

…

15 minutos después…

¡Pero qué oportuno era el destino!, en el avión, los asientos eran para tres personas. Y ¿adivinen qué? Me siento con ellos, justo en medio. No podría sentirme más incomoda y mareada. Mareada tal vez porque nunca antes había viajado en avión, y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. Posiblemente he omitido muchas cosas, como que cuando me pongo nerviosa sudo, me desmayo, o en el peor de los casos, vomito_. Oh Bellita, que ni se te ocurra vomitar ahora, no enfrente de estos chicos sacados de revista, serás una gran gran vergüenza para el chico rebelde de la chaqueta_. ¿Quién no adora a su conciencia por los comentarios tan fuera de lugar que se le ocurren?...bueno, yo definitivamente nunca la he querido ni un poco, ¡es como si sintiera que me sigue hasta en otras vidas!

No me podía quejar de mi asiento, justo atrás de mí había una chica de pelo grasiento y con lentes siendo aplastada literalmente por dos… ¡dos ballenas!

Tome asiento

-Por cierto, soy Anthony Masen- comento tendiéndome su mano, y yo la tome gustosa

- Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan- y él me respondió con otra deslumbrante sonrisa.

- El amargado que esta a tu izquierda es mi hermano. Edward Masen- quise contestar, _ya lo sabía_, pero me resistí. Edward solo le mando una mirada nada linda a su hermano y copio su gesto, tomándome de la mano.

- Mucho gusto Bella, y yo no soy un amargado- dijo y al final de dedico una mirada a su hermano.

Durante el vuelo, platique mucho con Anthony y Edward, vivían en Chicago, y habían tomado unas cortas y merecidas vacaciones en Forks, visitando a sus tíos. Anthony era un doctor, veterinario para ser exactos, por alguna razón extraña se me hizo dulce como le preocupaban los animales que llevaban a su consultorio y esas cosas.

Edward por otra parte trabajaba en la empresa de su difunto padre. Llevaba el mando en la empresa, y era muy apegado a su trabajo y casi no tenia vida social…bueno lo de no tener vida social lo dijo Anthony no yo.

Yo les conté un poco sobre mí, que iría a vivir con mi prima Alice Brandon a su departamento, me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber que ellos eran muy amigos de Alice. Era un poco extraño contarle de mi vida ellos, pero al parecer nos tendríamos que conocer de alguna u otra forma…el _destino_ se encargaría de eso.

No caí en la cuenta de en qué momento me dormí, pero si se que desperté en el hombro de…demonios, ya no lo reconocía, aun tenia sueño, ohm ¿será Edward?...lo inspeccioné, cabello despeinado, ojos verdes...mirada seria, suéter verde...Si creo que sí, de la nada Edward sonrió…deslumbrándome mucho más de lo que Anthony hizo hace unas horas. Sentí como si mis músculos se contrajeran y …sentí raro en mi estomago, y mis piernas débiles. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa algo apenada, separándome de él.

-¿llegamos?- pregunte.

Anthony me miro y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Eres divertida- comento y rio, yo lo mire con expresión confundida, el capto y me contesto antes de que yo pudiera preguntar

-Hablas en sueños

-¡¿Qué?- solté un grito y ambos rieron.

¡¿Qué habré dicho?

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, no quede "demasiado" confrome, ya que me hubiera gustado alargar mas el capitulo**

**Pero ya no salia nada bueno de mi cabeza. ¿Dejen un review si?, me inspira mucho saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, asi hare un esfuerzo por hacerlo mejor y quien sabe y hasta actualize rapido y me salgan capitulos mas largos. jeje **

**Asi que por favor si alguien por ahi me lee, me gustaria saberlo.**

**Besos.**

**Pam.**


	3. Lo que faltaba

**¿Como estan?,¿me tarde en actualizar? bueno aqui les dejo el tercer cap.**

**Esta mas largo que el anterior, eso si. **

**Trabaje en el asi que espero lo disfruten! n.n**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

* * *

-¿Qué dije?- Oh por favor que no haya sido nada vergonzoso

-Nada vergonzoso Bella- dijo Edward, que fue como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento

-Solo mencionaste un par de cosas sobre la sonrisa de Eddie- ese comentario no me gusto para nada y al parecer a "Eddie" tampoco por que soltó un bufido.

-Y también mencionaste algo sobre los ojos de Tony- "Tony" gruño y yo hundí mi cara en mis manos

-No te sientas mal Bella, también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- me susurro Anthony en el oído haciéndome cosquillas

Faltaban exactamente treinta minutos para aterrizar, ni siquiera sentí que despegáramos.

-Y…mm ¿tienes a algún tipo que esté detrás de tus huesitos Bella?- pregunto Anthony aparentándome un poco del brazo… ¿mis huesitos?

-Pues no, no lo creo… ¿y… ustedes?, tienen a alguna chica que esté detrás de sus… ¿musculitos?- pregunte algo indecisa golpeándolos ligeramente de los brazos. Se rieron.

-Pues… algo así- confeso Edward

-Tienes que conocer a Tanya y a Lauren- comento un Anthony muy feliz

-¿Sus…novias?- _¿Qué pensabas?, ¿Qué tipos como ellos estarían solteros?_...lamentablemente sí.

-Si- me contestaron al unísono y me hundí en mi asiento

"Genial" murmure para mí misma.

…..

-¿Te quedaras en un hotel?- pregunto Edward, mientras Anthony miraba por la jaula de Jake muy sonriente.

-No, me quedare con Alice- conteste

-Oh, entonces podemos llevarte- respondió Anthony quitando la mirada de la jaula

-Si, no creo que Emmet se moleste- comento Edward con un gesto de manos quitándole importancia.

-¿Seguros?, porque puedo tomar un taxi perfectamente, no quiero ser una molestia-

-No eres una molestia Bella, en serio, Nos queda de paso el departamento de la duende- dijo Anthony tratando de convencerme, cosa que no le dificulte mucho

-Está bien.

Sonrieron los dos ¡Arg! Y basta con eso, ¿es que siempre tienen que reír, enojarse o sonreír al mismo tiempo?... ¿en serio es necesario?

Nos quedamos esperando al dichoso Emmet como media hora, genial, estaba cansada de esperar parada, pues el aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente. Estuve muy decidida a irme y tomar un taxi, pero los gemelitos me lo impidieron.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían desaparecido los hermanos... "que voy al baño", "que voy a comer". Que no se qué. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño yo, así que me fui y ni siquiera me moleste a avisarles a Edward y a Anthony, estaban muy entretenidos jugando con Jacob. Bueno, o en un intento de hacerlo, Jake parecía que odiaba a Edward, pues había soltado muchos ladridos agudos hacia él. También le ladraba a Anthony, pero en cuanto lo olisqueaba y se daba cuenta de que no era Edward, solo lo ignoraba.

Cuando regresé de el baño, había un chico, que no aparentaba más de treinta, era enorme y musculoso, estaba asfixiando a Edward, enserio que lo iba a matar si no lo soltaba ahora, su hermano solo se reía a carcajada limpia de la escena, pero el gusto le duro poco por que el musculoso soltó a Edward y fue a darle un gran abrazo a Anthony.

Para ese entonces yo ya estaba al lado de Edward observando la escena,

-E-mm- emmet… bas-ta- dijo Anthony como pudo.

-Emmet, basta. Se está poniendo morado- replico Edward riendo.

Emmet soltó de mala gana a Anthony y el solo suspiro aliviado y se acomodo sus ropas.

-Caray Ed., no me dejas expresarme- se quejo Emmet y se volteo, ahora pude verlo mejor, y me dio un poco de miedo, pero en cuanto el me vio me sonrió y se formaron unos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas quitándole cualquier rastro de miedo que yo le pudiera tener a él.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto feliz, se me hizo algo…infantil su pregunta por el tono que empleo.

Iba a contestar pero Edward interrumpió.

-Es Bella Swan, prima de Alice- contesto sonriendo y viéndome de reojo, acto seguido, su copia perfecta también sonrió. _Ahh!_

-¡Bella Swan!- dijo exagerando el movimiento de sus labios, abrió sus brazos a los lados y lo yo mire asustada

Me abrazo, con esos brazotes suyos. Emmet emanaba calidez, de inmediato me sentí bien, pero a los pocos segundos necesité respirar.

Me puso en el suelo y me soltó, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis pies habían dejado el suelo.

Emmet se las arreglo demasiado bien con todo mi equipaje, los hermanos llevaban sus cosas y yo solo la jaula de Jacob.

Una vez estuvimos al lado del enorme Jeep rojo de Emmet, el pidió ayuda con las maletas a "Edward uno y Edward dos"… así los llamo él.

-¿Por qué Edward uno y Ed…-

-Edward nació primero- me interrumpió Anthony tratando de explicarme la locura de Emmet. _¿¡Que estos gemelitos siempre me iban a hacer lo mismo, como interrumpir!_

Me subí en los asientos de atrás junto con Edward, había un montón de… cinturones de seguridad, arneses por aquí y por allá. No me moleste en ponérmelos por que el departamento de Alice quedaba relativamente cerca.

En cuanto Emmet subió, prendió la música y se escuchó "im to saxy" demasiado fuerte para mi gusto así que di un saltito en mi asiento y Edward rio… ¿Qué paso después?, Anthony volteo a vernos y sonrió confundido al ver a su hermano sonreír. Me empezaba a sacar de quicio esa coordinación suya, lo bueno era que su forma de ser era completamente diferente, así los reconocías fácilmente.

-¿Primera parada?- pregunto Emmet y después movió sus labios simulando cantar la canción en la parte de "im too sexy for my shirt"

-Al depa de Alice- contesto Anthony y Emmet asintió eufórico

Genial, tengo ganas de hacer enojar a la duende

Me reí, al parecer Emmet era masoquista, no era nada bueno ver a Alice enojada, pero como ya la conocía demasiado bien al parecer no le importaba, ¡y hasta lo disfrutaba!

-No creo que haya algo que la haga enojar ahora Emm, se reconcilio con Timothy- comento Edward. ¿Timothy? Ja!

-¡Ay no!- se quejo Emmet yo solté un fuerte carcajada la cual acompaño Anthony y Edward

Durante el camino me reí demasiado, Emmet decía cada cosa que me hacia querer correr al baño a orinar de la risa. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido o el departamento de Alice estaba demasiado cerca.

Emmet orillo el Jeep en la esquina de la calle, donde se encontraba un enorme edificio. ¿Yo viviría ahí?, si es así tendré que decirle a Alice que le pagare con algo.

Bajamos del Jeep y nuevamente Emmet pudo con todas mis cosas. Cuando entramos en el edificio, se le dificulto un poco a Emmet entrar al elevador pero al final lo logro, llegamos al séptimo piso, donde vivía Alice y tocamos ansiosos la puerta negra sofisticada muy diferente a las demás, que eran color beige. Seguro Alice había tenido otro de sus caprichitos de moda.

Pronto abrió Alice, estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que la vi, ahora tenía el cabello corto y puntiagudo señalando en diferentes direcciones, había crecido ya que se veía más alta… ahh no, eran sus tacones.

Sus grandes ojos grises se iluminaron en cuanto nos vio… nos recorría con la mirada a todos de pies a cabeza estupefacta y con la boca abierta.

¡Ahhhh!- soltó un gran_, gran_ grito de alegría, Anthony y Emmet se taparon los oídos, Edward y yo nos estremecimos.

¡Bella, Bella, estas aquí-están aquí!- me abrazo y empezó a dar brinquitos mientras me abrazaba. No supe cómo, pero Emmet se unió al abrazo y empezó a dar saltos, saltos mucho menos inofensivos que los de Alice, lo que provocó que nos cayéramos… con Alice y Emmet encima de mí.

-¡Bella!- gritaron unas voces muy parecidas.

-Auch- fue lo único que pude decir

Alice y Emmet se me quitaron de encima y Alice me ayudo a levantarme de un jalón, Alice podría tener igual de fuerza que Emmet y nunca nadie lo notaria.

-Lo siento- dijo Alice riendo - ¿A qué hora llegaste? me hubieras llamado Bella- me reprocho.

-Nosotros nos ofrecimos a traerla- contesto Anthony llamando la atención de Alice con su mano, saludando. Alice pego otro grito. Y fue a abrazar a Anthony y a Edward. Luego se volteo a mí mirándome divertida.

-Bella, ¿los conoces?- pregunto

-Si, desde ayer- al hacer ese comentario Edward dejo de sonreir,pero Anthony no. Qué raro.

-Qué cosas- murmuro Alice

-Lo siento por no llamarte, justo acabo de perder el celular- dije rebuscando en mi bolso. _¡Rayos!_

-No te preocupes por eso, mañana mismo compraremos otro- Si claro, espero que enserio solo compremos el celular y ya. Alice no me volvería a hacer esto, eso de salir por un helado y terminar comprando ropa y zapatos. Que por cierto eran solo para mí, y no los he usado.

-Ok

-Chicas, ya nos vamos- comento Anthony tomando sus cosas

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto Alice algo triste y Edward asintió.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Emmet – Yo si me quedo- justo después de decirlo desapareció adentro del departamento de Alice

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos Alice, Bella- dijo como todo un caballero Edward.

Asentimos.

-¿No los iba a llevar Emmet?- pregunte

-Sí, pero podemos llegar caminado, no te preocupes- explico Anthony y volví a asentir

Se fueron y Alice me jalo para que entrara, su departamento era hermoso, lleno de vida, pero también tranquilidad, las paredes estaban pintadas de verde oliva junto con un amarillo neutro. La verdad no sabía cómo explicarlo. Para mí solo era verde y amarillo, pero aun así el ambiente se sentía tranquilo.

-Lindo departamento Al - comente viendo las tropecientas plantas que tenía

-Gracias- dijo Alice con una voz extraña, me voltee a verla y estaba tratando de meter todas mis cosas. Corrí a ayudarla.

-Bella, me debes una explicación, ¿Qué son esos harapos que llevas puestos?- pregunto indignada en cuanto todo mi equipaje entro.

-¿Cuáles harapos Alice?- pregunte viéndome la ropa, bueno, llevaba unos vaqueros de mezclilla algo rotos ¿pero y qué?, una playera rosa de "The Strokes", y las inseparables converse negras.

-Bella, ya eres adulta, mayor de edad, va siendo hora de que te vistas como tal

-Tampoco estoy tan vieja- le dije frunciendo el ceño

-Claro que no, ¿Qué ha sido de toda la ropa que te compre?, te sigues vistiendo como una adolescente Bella- dijo tomándome del pie para explicar con mis converse que era cierto.

-Cálmate, no he quemado la ropa que me regalaste- al decir eso abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto alzando sus manos al aire.

Señale dos de mis maletas, las más grandes y abultadas, ahí estaban todas las cosas que me había comprado Alice, debo agregar que eran muchas faldas y vestidos, por eso casi no usaba esa ropa, decidí no regalarla a caridad en cuanto me puse a pensar que necesitaba ropa más decente para el trabajo

Alice suspiro aliviada en cuanto vio el bulto.

-Genial, te ayudare a desempacar más tarde, y veremos que vamos a hacer con eso- dijo tomando una pequeña porción de la tela de mi blusa.

-Humm- refunfuñe

-Vamos a comer, me mueero de hambre, ¿sabes?- dijo repentinamente feliz y la odie por eso. Pero la seguí hasta su cocina por que también me moría de hambre.

El departamento de Alice era demasiado espacioso que ni se merecía el nombre de departamento.

Al llegar a la cocina nos encontramos con Emmet muy entretenido con el refrigerador

-¡Emmet!- grito Alice y él se separo del refri, dejando ver sus enormes brazos envolviendo un gran bote de helado estilo napolitano, su barbilla y sus mejillas estaban llenas de helado rosa, amarillo y café, me reí pero Alice gruño y fue a arrebatarle el bote de helado

-¡Oye!- grito Emmet en cuanto el bote ya no estuvo en sus brazos

-Oye nada- replico Alice- Emmet estoy harta, siempre te acabas mi helado, mejor véselo a robar a Edward- dijo Alice tapando su bote de helado.

¡Si lo hago Alice!- dijo Emmet sin ningún descaro al aceptarlo – Pero Eddie compra un botecito muy pequeño- señalo el tamaño del bote con sus manos.

-Arg!, tonto Oso, ¿Y Anthony?, róbaselo a Anthony- sugirió Alice mientras guardaba su helado, luego me tendió una copa con tres bolas de helado. Sonreí.

-Por-h- Emmet intento replicar que me haya dado helado – Anthony no compra helado, ¡el chico tiene el refrigerador lleno de cerveza!- exclamo

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunto Alice sorprendida y olvidando todo el pleito del helado – Madre mía, enserio si está repleto.

-¿Qué no viven juntos Edward y Anthony?- pregunte dándole una probada a mi helado.

-Noo, ellos jamás vivirían juntos- respondió Emmet

-¿Por qué no?, se ve que se estiman y se apoyan mutuamente- comente y Alice y Emmet rompieron a carcajadas

-Poco dura el gusto de ver a esos dos convivir como hermanos- menciono Alice

-No se odian, pero tampoco se quieren mucho- agrego Emmet- su vida son competencias, por eso de que son idénticos, siempre compiten por todo, para ver quién es el mejor

Alice rio y rodo los ojos ante lo estúpido de su situación

-Cierto, así que no te impresiones mucho si algún día los ves gruñéndose como perros- dijo Alice mientras tomaba el teléfono de su casa

-¿Comida China?- pregunto viéndonos a mí y a Emmet con una sonrisa

-¡SII!- respondimos eufóricos, era increíble como rápidamente me sentía adaptada aquí. Esto haría más llevadero vivir en Chicago.

Cenamos comida china acompañados de la película de _About a boy_, Emmet rio como nunca en unas partes y lloro en otras, Alice y yo lo consolamos un poco. Que yo ni me di cuenta que se había comido la mitad de mi pollo agridulce.

Emmet se fue después de un rato despidiéndose con un abrazo de oso. Después Alice se empeño en ayudarme a organizar toda mi ropa, así que me condujo hacia mi nueva habitación, era muy espaciosa al igual que todo el departamento, la cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, era tan grande que podían caber perfectamente cuatro Emmet´s, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul petróleo, y la habitación estaba cubierta por una alfombra gris y esponjosa. En el lado derecho de la habitación había un enorme ventanal que daba una vista magnifica de los rascacielos de Chicago y una pequeña parte del lago Michigan. Del lado izquierdo de la habitación había dos puertas dobles, lo que supuse seria mi pequeño guardarropa.

-Aquí es- dijo Alice, no supe identificar si era un "aquí es la habitación" o "aquí es donde se encuentra el magnífico guardarropa". Al parecer era lo segundo por que corrió hacia las puertas dobles.

Abrió las puertas y entro, luego vi como se encendía una luz en el interior.

-Entra- la escuché decir - Y trae todo- arrastre todas mis maletas con ropa hacia donde estaba Alice, temiendo lo peor entre.

-Alice, esto es una locura, esto es una habitación mas, ¡como piensas que lo llene!- exclame

-Calma, esta pequeño, no seas exagerada, cabra toda perfectamente- ¿exagerada yo? Ahí había demasiado espacio para guardar ropa como para toda una familia. La pequeña habitación tenía como seis metros de largo y tres de ancho, había ganchos y percheros por doquier, y hasta el fondo pude ver muchos cajones de madera. Pensar en llenar este lugar de ropa me daba ganas de dormir

-Alice, y si mejor organizamos mi ropa mañana, es que estoy muy cansada- me miro no muy convencida pero aun así asintió.

-Está bien, pero mañana te acompañare a comprar tu celular- yo solo asentí

-Por cierto. ¿Cuando entras a trabajar?- pregunto

-El lunes

-Genial, nos queda una semana, nos vamos a divertir mucho- dijo Alice guiñándome el ojo.

Por favor Diosito, que divertir no signifique ir a clubes nocturnos y al centro comercial

-Descansa Bella

-Aja…Igual Alice

Salió, cosa que agradecí mucho, estar sola después de un día muy ajetreado me calmaba mucho y me daba tiempo para pensar.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue a Edward y Anthony.

-¡Beeella!- me despertó el grito de Alice en el oído y di un salto exagerado.

-¡Alice Brandon!, te juro que te mato si no me despertaste para algo de vital importancia- amenacé, nunca es lindo que te despierten, y menos si te despiertan gritándote en el oído.

-LO SIENTO- Alice uso la cara. Esa que solo ella puede hacer y hacerte sentir una culpa terrible.

-No despertabas, tenía que recurrir a medidas drásticas- se explico subiendo a mi cama, y ahí note que estaba totalmente despeinada y con su mameluco de conejitos. Tenía ganas de reír, pero como que estaba muy fuera de lugar si yo usaba uno de ositos. No lo podía creer, ambas éramos adultas y seguíamos con estas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte perezosa rascándome la cabeza

-Alístate, vamos por tu celular y otras cositas que yo necesito-

-Genial, solo espero que esas cositas si las necesites tu- le dije con una mirada de reproche, asiéndole recordad el último incidente

-Lo juro- me respondió levantando su mano en juramento

Después de desayunar lo que Alice preparo, me fui a tomar una ducha, Alice fue a otro baño.

Entre al baño con las bocinas de mi iPod, era mi ritual del día bañarme escuchando música, lo disfrutaba mucho.

Al salir, Alice me esperaba ansiosa, me arrastro hacia mi habitación y ella eligió mi ropa, me queje un poco sobre eso, pero me aseguro que no se desviaría mucho de mi estilo grunge. Y lo cumplió al pie de la letra, solo que esta vez me maquillo un poco, casi no se notaba, se veía natural, también me peino con una cola alta. Cuando me vi al espejo pude decir que me veía linda, se sentía bien, algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar, le sonreí a mi reflejo.

Antes de salir del departamento le adverti seriamente a Jacob que al llegar no quería regalitos, pero creo que el perro no me entendió, humm, bueno si hacia algo ya lo tendría que limpiar.

Al salir del edificio Alice me dijo que la esperara en lo que sacaba a su bebe, si no conociera a Alice diría que tenia enserio un bebe. Pero solo hablaba de su Porshe

Me quede en una esquina esperando a Alice, contemplando los carros que pasaban entre uno y otro edificio, también pasaba demasiada gente en bicicleta, lo medite un poco, tal vez así me transportaría al trabajo, porque si tomaba un taxi me quedaría atascada en el trafico, o simplemente me iría corriendo, pero descarte esa idea al instante.

Un pitido me saco de mis cavilaciones, era Alice

-Vamos Bella, no te duermas- me hizo un gesto con su mano para que entrara a su auto.

Fuimos a lo que nos quedo más cerca según Alice, al Water Tower Place, pero por la manera de conducir de Alice, hasta Washington nos quedaba cerca.

Al llegar Alice estaciono el coche y después salió corriendo, llego de mi lado y abrió la puerta.

-Vamos Bella, que quiero llegar a casa a comer- eso en pocas palabras quería decir que estaríamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde metidas ahí.

Alice me arrastro por todo el centro comercial, de una tienda a otra, yo no chiste por lo feliz que se veía comprando. Un rato después Alice recordó los propósitos por los que habíamos ido y apenada me guio hacia una tienda de celulares. Tardamos ahí demasiado, ya que Alice decía que tendría que ser sofisticado, con aplicaciones a Facebook y no sé qué tantas cosas, en cambio yo solo quería uno sencillo que ni siquiera tuviera cámara, total solo lo iba a usar para llamadas y mensajes. ¿Y que termine comprando?, un Blackberry. _Gracias Alice_, pensé.

El teléfono se me hacía muy tosco, muy grande para mi mano, y con muchos botones pero ya lo había comprado, no podía hacer nada, aparte hasta me había gustado un poco, Alice lo escogió azul, mi color favorito.

Al salir de la tienda, fuimos a comprar helado, pague antes de que lo hiciera Alice. Me echo una mirada asesina pero no le preste atención. Después fuimos al gran elevador transparente, pues Alice aun quería pasar por Abercombie & Fitch. Justo cuando entramos al elevador vacio, el iPhone de Alice sonó, era un mensaje.

-¿Quién es Alice?- le pregunte tratando de ver por su hombro pero no me dejo

-Timothy- respondió, sonrió y suspiro. ¿Eh?

-¿Timothy?, enserio ¿No encontraron un nombre más feo?- Alice me miro divertida y con la boca abierta de la impresión de que yo dijera algo como eso, luego me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro

-¡Bella!, no seas grosera-

-¡¿Qué?- pregunte encogiéndome de hombros y dándole un lengüetazo a mi helado - No me agrada el nombre…¿Quién es Timothy?.

-Mi novio, es tan lindo, te lo voy a presentar hoy- me respondió emocionada

Para ese entonces las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas, así que Salí, pero di un traspié con alguna bolsa de Alice, cerré mis ojos y espere la fea caída pero en lugar de eso me estrelle contra alguien… y mi helado también.

-¡Ahhhhh!- abrí los ojos y vi a una… a una con el pelo rubio rojizo gritando como loca, y con mi helado embarrado en sus… en su pecho, de la nada sentí nauseas.

-¡Eres una tonta!- me grito, en lo que yo Salí completamente del elevador y Alice también

-L-lo sé, lo siento- me disculpe, pero por dentro sentía ganas de jalarla de los pelos ¿Qué se creía esa… zorra?

-¿Bella?- una voz aterciopelada me sorprendió

-¿Edward, la conoces?- pregunto indignada la tipa

-Si, es Bella- Edward estaba rojo como tomate, y yo no sabía qué hacer o que decir- Ehh, Bella, ella es Tanya, mi novia- ¡_Arg!, lo que me faltaba_.

* * *

**¿Ta da?. ¿que les parecio?**

**Talvez algunas se pregunten quien demonios es Timothy, y que ha pasado con Jasper. tranquilas, no lo he excluido, pues si yo lo amo!**

**Jass aparecera en el transcurso de la historia hahaha y Timothy se ira lejos, si quieren! u.u**

**Dejen un review ¿si?, denme consejos, que les gustaria ver y que no. estoy abierta a nuevas ideas.**

**se cuidan!**

**besos y abrazos n.n**

**Pam.**


	4. Espagueti,Timón y Edward

**Hola!, actualizo de nuevo, creo que no tarde mucho**

**En este cap, hay mas interaccion entre Bella y Edward, lastima que no salga Anthony.**

**Espero les guste!**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia, y me invente otro Edward n.n**

* * *

-¿Bella?- una voz aterciopelada me sorprendió

-¿Edward, la conoces?- pregunto indignada la tipa

-Si, es Bella- Edward estaba rojo como tomate, y yo no sabía qué hacer o que decir- Ehh, Bella, ella es Tanya, mi novia- ¡_Arg!, lo que me faltaba_.

-Su novia- repitió, viéndose sus cosas operadas llenas de helado.

-No estoy sorda- murmure

-¡¿Qué?- grito inconscientemente

-¡Que no estoy sorda!- le devolví

-¡Eddie, arruino tu blusa favorita!- me "acusó" con Edward, que puso una cara de _¿De qué carajo hablas?_

De la nada se escucharon unas fuertes carcajadas, era Alice, todos la vimos como si estuviera volviendo loca, bueno ya lo estaba.

-Querida, eso no es una blusa- critico Alice soltando risitas

Tanya se paso el comentario de Alice por el arco del triunfo.

-Edward, tiene que pagarme- le exigió viéndome

-No, uh Bella, no tienes que hacerlo- me miro apenado

-No no, si, le voy a pagar- revise la cartera que me había regalado Alice hace un par de horas y saque un par de billetes.

-Toma- le tendí los billetes y me los arrebato, escuche a Alice murmurar un _Que grosera_ y a Edward viéndola de reojo.

-Bella, no tenias que hacerlo, enserio, te pagare- dijo sacando la cartera de su bolsillo trasero, lo iba a detener pero Tanya lo hizo por mi tocándole sus pompis sin ningún descaro, _ella que puede_ pensé

-No Eddie, tu amiguita hizo la gracia- dijo señalando sus pechos

-Tanya, sabes que no me gusta que me llames de esa forma- le reprocho, Tanya solo rodo los ojos

-Ya nos vamos, un gusto Bella, adiós Alice- cada palabra suya destilaba veneno, y yo no le conteste en cambio Alice sí.

-Adiós Tanya- sí, eso iba bien _Adiós_, yo no podía decir que el gusto había sido mío, eso sería ser muy hipócrita.

Edward al entrar al elevador con su novia nos mando una mirada de disculpa. Suspire frustrada ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

-Suerte que no fue Lauren- murmuro Alice, no le tome mucha importancia a su comentario. Después de todo ¿Quién demonios era Lauren?

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte y Alice asintió

-Y, a qué hora piensa llegar Timothy- le pregunte a Alice mientras entrabamos al departamento

-Estee...- Alice dudo mientras veía el reloj colgado en la pared

-¡AHORA!- gritó

-¿Qué?

-Demonios, no tengo que, tengo que arreglarme- dijo Alice muy desesperada tirando de su cabello ¿Qué no estaba ya arreglada?, ¿O siempre acostumbraba a usar vestidos?

-Alice te ves bien, quédate así- le dije observando su atuendo y ella me miro como si le hubiera dicho una palabrota

-Pero a Timothy no le gusta verme tan desarreglada- la mire perpleja, seguro ese tipo era de los típicos obsesionados con la imagen y el porte, bla bla, era casi seguro que no me llevaría bien con el

-Alice, despierta, si enserio te ama ese tal Timón...

-Timothy- me corto

-…no le importaría que estuvieses chimuela- proseguí, ella suspiro rendida

-Solo voy a verme en el espejo- después de eso corrió hacia su habitación

Suspire y puse mis manos a la obra, tenía hambre, y dudo que Alice se hubiera puesto a pensar que ya era hora de comer. Así que me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Hice espagueti a la boloñesa, mi especialidad la cocina terminó cubierta en un sentido figurado de salsa de tomate, así que lo siguiente que hice fue limpiar. Debo admitir que se me daba el arte culinaria muy bien, pero la cocina siempre terminaba siendo un desastre.

Justo estaba probando algo de salsa de tomate que había sobrado cuando sonó el timbre, fue un_ riiiing_ muy escandaloso así que me lleve un gran susto y solté la cuchara que tenia, la cuchara salto al bol de salsa provocando que salpicara un poco y me diera en la cara. Me trate de limpiar pero creo que solo se embarro mas. El_ riiing_ molesto siguió y corrí a la puerta mientras chupaba mis dedos con salsa.

Abrí, y me encontré con un pelinegro muy guapo, debo admitir, vestido con traje de etiqueta y su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, tenía unas rosas rojas con él.

Todo su encanto se esfumo en cuanto me dedico una mirada de _fuchi_

-¿Alice?- pregunto viéndome. ¿Me parecía a mi prima? Creo que no.

-No- dije negando con mi cabeza- Bella

- Oh si, Alice me hablo mucho de ti- comento viendo hacia adentro_. ¡Oh tonta Bella, déjalo pasar!_

-Lo siento pasa- me hice a un lado y el paso

Me iba a estrechar la mano pero vio que mis dedos estaban ensalzados y se lo pensó dos veces, luego vio mi rostro con esa peculiar cara de _me das asco_.

-Tienes, algo- me dijo tocando su mejilla, me sonroje y me limpie con la mano, lo que provoco que el chico me mirara _demasiado_ mal

-Eres Timón ¿cierto?- pregunte mientras miraba mis manos, tendría que irme a limpiar.

-Es Timothy- respondió haciendo una mueca pero se compuso rápido - ¿Esta Alice?-

-Sip- conteste – Me disculpas, voy a limpiar esto y a avisarle a Alice que llegaste- señale mi mano e hizo otra mueca de desagrado.

Corrí gritando "Alice, Timothy esta aquí"

Luego me aproximé al baño.

Al salir y dirigirme al recibidor escuche a el novio de Alice murmurar un _Lo siento llegue tarde_, luego me di cuenta de que Alice se había cambiado completamente, parecía que iba a salir en la alfombra roja. Rodé los ojos

-Te ves…bien- comento el tal Timothy. ¿Te ves bien? ¡¿Solo bien? ¿Ni siquiera, te ves bonita? _Rayos_, Alice se hubiera buscado a alguien mejor, que la apreciara mas.

-Gracias- a Alice se le ilumino la cara como si le hubieran propuesto matrimonio

Luego los dos se dieron cuenta de que había llegado

-Oh, Timothy, ella es mi prima Bella Swan, te hable de ella- dijo acercándolo hacia mi

-Si, talvez demasiado Alice- murmuro – Un…gusto- dijo estrechando mi mano y viendo…la verdad no se que veía, si mis pechos o mi peculiar playera de The Clash.

- Alice comento que eras periodista, te creí un poco más seria- rio un poco, no entendí de que iba el chiste.

-Hice espagueti- comente encogiéndome de hombros y metiendo mis manos a mis bolsillos traseros.

-Oh, qué bien Bella, tengo tanta hambre- comento feliz viendo a su novio

De la nada vi como Timothy ponía cara de horror

-¿Cocinas?

-Maravillosamente- dijo Alice antes de que pudiera contestar

-Amm, Alice, ¿Qué dices si salimos a comer?- pregunto cortésmente viéndonos a Alice y a mí. Alice lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Eso fue muy grosero de su parte, considerando que yo hice de comer.

-¿Qué dices Bella?- dijo Timothy tomando a Alice del brazo para salir. ¿Cuándo acepto Alice?

-Digo que…vayan ustedes, yo solo haría el mal tercio- respondí justo cuando los dos estaban fuera del departamento, Timothy me dedico una mirada de arrobamiento y Alice me hizo una mueca.

Cerré la puerta.

Suspire, genial, voy a comer sola hoy, me encogí de hombros y fui por mi espagueti, justo cuando coloque mi plato en la mesa de cristal de Alice el_ riiing _molesto que tenia por timbre volvió a sonar, tendría que decirle que lo cambiara, por algo como un _ding dong_.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con….

-Hola- saludé

-Hola- saludó de vuelta y reconocí su voz, era Edward, reconocería su suave y grave voz donde fuera, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón, sonreí, tenía una igual.

-Pasa- lo hizo

-¿Estás sola?- me extrañe por su pregunta

-¿Si?- emplee mal mi tono y sonó como una pregunta

-Alice salió a comer con su novio- explique mientras cerraba la puerta, pude ver como fruncía el ceño y hacia una mueca.

-Ah- aportó

-No me agrada- comenté

-A nadie le agrada- dijo sonriendo, de la nada se aproximo a la sala donde estaba el comedor y yo lo seguí como autómata, pero caminaba muy rápido.

Cuando lo alcancé vi que tomaba el tenedor de mi plato y enrollaba un poco de espaguetis, luego se los metió a la boca cerrando los ojos, unos segundos después los abrió mucho, dejándome apreciar una vez más sus obres verdes.

-Bella, esto esta buenísimo- comento tomando mas espaguetis

-Gracias- sentí calor, ah eran mis mejillas encendidas. Me vio y sonrió tiernamente

-Era mío, pero disfrútalo yo voy por mas- al decir eso fue su turno de sonrojarse

-Lo siento, pero…-dudo- podemos compartirlo- sonreí ante su comentario y me aproxime a la cocina, que estaba a unos pasos.

Llegue a su lado con un tenedor, nos sentamos enfrente del otro, el plato era relativamente grande, así que lo llene y alcanzaba para los dos perfectamente.

Fue muy divertido comer de esa forma, había veces en que chocaban los tenedores haciendo un extraño chirrido que nos hacia reír como bobos, o tomábamos los mismos espaguetis y luchábamos para ganarlos, eran muy largos por lo que nos divertimos succionándolos como niños pequeños. Hubo un momento en que uno de los espaguetis, cayó en mi playera, mancándola un poco de salsa de tomate.

-Linda playera- comento mirándola por unos segundos y luego desviando la vista.

No dije más, por unos minutos

-¿A que habías venido?- pregunte interesada

-Uhh, pues a visitar a Alice, ya que ayer no me pude quedar, tenía trabajo- explico y yo asentí

-¿No trabajas hoy?- pregunte tratando de no sonar interesada

-De hecho si- rio un poco – pero deje a un amigo a cargo- contestó succionando un par de espaguetis

-¿Amigo?

-Jasper Whitlock- contesto cuando se paso la comida.

La verdad no entendí porque me dio su nombre pero, bueno

-También trabaja en la empresa

-¿De qué?

- Vicepresidente- abrí mucho los ojos, eso sí era confianza, de seguro fueron amigos desde que anduvieron en pañales

- El me convenció de que viniera, le dije que quería ver a una amiga, el lo interpreto mal- rio- y me echo de la empresa diciendo que merecía un poco de diversión.

Me reí con él. No sabía porque pero me daba risa

-Pero, Alice es mas como mi hermana- dijo un poco más serio

-¿Entonces Jasper no la conoce?

El solo negó con la cabeza y tomo mas espaguetis, los últimos. Copié su acto, y cuando succionamos los espaguetis, nos habíamos dado cuenta de que unos cuantos eran los mismos que el otro había tomado, no sé qué paso, pero succioné más fuerte que Edward y me lleve todos los espaguetis a la boca, espaguetis que habían estado en la boca de Edward.

Abrí los ojos como platos y Edward rompió a carcajadas.

.

.

.

-¿Y tu hermano?- pregunte distraída mientras veíamos a los loosers de Glee, cantando _Like a prayer_, lo hacían muy bien, debo admitir.

-¿Qué?- al parecer le ponía más atención a la tele, pero luego reacciono.

-Ah, esta… ¿trabajando?, supongo en su consultorio- respondió

-¿Dónde está su consultorio?- cuando pregunte eso sonrió

- La verdad no lo sé-

-¿Cómo?- eso sí era raro

-Mmm,no, no lo sé, solo se donde vive- contesto

Iba a replicar algo como _¡Son hermanos!_ O que se yo. Pero sonó el ligero clic que hacia la puerta al abrirse, era Alice.

Ni siquiera nos vio y corrió hacia la cocina, Edward y yo nos miramos extrañados

-¡¿Alice, como te fue?- grite

-¡Horrible, me llevo a un restaurante extraño, ingerí comida y a los dos segundos quería estar en el baño!- me grito de vuelta y Edward soltó risitas.

Alice llego a donde estábamos Edward y yo y se sentó en medio de los dos, con el bol de espaguetis completo, y un tenedor. Suspiro y pude ver que masticaba, sus mejillas delgadas ahora se veían abultadas por la comida.

-¿Edward?- se dio cuenta de su presencia

-No, Anthony- dijo Edward haciendo una perfecta imitación de la voz de su hermano, por un momento me la creí

Alice lo escudriño con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Edward- respondió Alice muy convencida

El sonrió.

Edward se quedo un rato charlando con Alice, de .que, mientras yo alimentaba a Jacob, me di cuenta de que el pobre no había salido de ahí en casi dos días, así que me decidí sacarlo un rato, después de todo no era tan tarde, apenas las seis y media

Le avise a Alice que sacaría a pasear a Jacob y me despedí de Edward, lo más probable es que cuando llegara no lo volviera a ver.

Al salir del edificio no supe exactamente a donde ir, estaba en el corazón de Chicago, ósea, rodeada de rascacielos y edificios, por cierto hacia un frio de los mil demonios, el ambiente no era frio, sino el aire, demasiado aire, debo agregar, una ráfaga de viento nos azoto a Jake y a mí, hizo todo mi cabello hacia atrás, suerte que llevaba mi sudadera favorita, de Batman, la amaba, y le había puesto a Jake antes de salir un chaleco para perro, cuando el viento nos dio de lleno voltee a ver a Jake y vi como cerraba sus peculiares ojos y hacia una cara chistosa, sí, estoy loca, reconozco las caras que hace mi perro.

-Jake, se supone que aguantas bien el frio- le dije en broma y él me vio sin ninguna expresión.

Luego vi el suelo, y había hojas secas. ¿Hojas? Tal vez sean de los pocos árboles que hay por aquí, me dirigí hacia el frente con la esperanza de encontrar algo que no fuera pavimento.

Después de unos cuantos metros de camino, Jacob y yo encontramos un parquecito acogedor, donde el otoño y la denominada ciudad del viento no podían ser más presentes.

Jake hizo sus necesidades, me había olvidado de cargar una bolsa con migo, pero vi a una rubia recogiendo las eses de su… chihuahua, mucho más abrigado que Jake, y temblaba tanto que creía que el perrito se congelaría.

-Disculpa- le toque el hombro en cuanto me acerque a ella, se volteo y vi a una modelo.

Me sonrió con pesar y le devolví la sonrisa, ¿Por qué me mira asi?, ¿Huelo mal?

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes una bolsa que me regales?, esa para...- me interrumpió

-¡Claro!- rápidamente saco un rollo de su maxi bolsa roja, y me tendió tres bolsitas.

-Gracias- ella asintió y luego tomo a su chihuahua, que soltó un chillido.

La rubia se veía indecisa

-¿Vives por acá?- pregunto mientras yo recogía

-Ah, sí, cerca- _Creo_

-Y nunca habías venido aquí- hizo una suposición

-No, ni al parque, ni a Chicago- abrió mucho los ojos y sonrio de lado

-Pero sin duda frecuentare el parque, siempre- comente viendo los alrededores y luego tire las bolsas.

-Me alegro, soy Lauren- dijo tendiéndome la mano firmemente.

-Bella- conteste tomando su mano tímidamente. Algo en esta rubia me daba mal espina.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, esta algo corto ¿no?**

**No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, mi tiempo se reparte entre el colegio, el teatro y ahora la biblioteca, pues tengo que hacer "servicio comunitario"**

**Pero agradeceria infinitamente algunos reviews! haha, enserio ¿alguien me lee?**

**Bueno espero sus reviews que me sacan sonrisas estilo gato risón :D y actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda chicas**

**Besos!**

**Pamely.**


	5. Y pensar enserio

**Hoola, he vuelto!**

**Siento que tarde demasiado, asi que no las culpo si alguien por ahi me quiera matar n_n**

**Antes quiero darles un descomunal GRACIAS a mini-cat y a todas las que me leen.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mia.**

**Disfruten. creo. **

**…_I didn't know how lost I was, until I found you…_**

_Riiiiing_

-Alice, enserio hay que cambiar el timbre, me mete cada susto- le comente tratando de no hacer muchas expresiones faciales con la mascarilla que Alice me puso.

Dijo; _Esta estrictamente prohibido sonreír, trata de no mover cualquier musculo de tu rostro…¡No, deja de hacer eso con tu frente!_

Abrí la puerta y oh sorpresa, Los gemelos y un rubio de ojos azules súper alto estaban en la puerta.

No sabía si reír por sus caras o correr de la vergüenza

Al instante el gemelo con la peculiar chamarra de cuero rompió a carcajadas

Edward, supuse, trato de contener la carcajada frunciendo sus labios y haciendo que sus cachetes se inflaran.

El rubio guapo solo sonrió, y tenía espasmos en su cuerpo.

¿Qué hice? Correr

Correr y hacer un ruido similar a un grito pero sin abrir la boca.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Alice, escuché a Madonna y ella estaba feliz de la vida bailando y…¡cantando!

-Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!- canto, o mejor dicho grito

¡Pequeña duende traidora!

-¡Alice!- grite

-¡¿Qué?- se giro asustada a donde estaba yo.

-¡Edward y Anthony están aquí!- al decir eso ella sonrió y salió fuera del cuarto a "recibirlos". Genial, Y justo cuando le iba a decir que la mascarilla se le veía horrible, porque, verde y con consistencia rasposa se veía feo , luego Alice rompió su regla de moverse o hablar….se veía peor.

- ¡AHHHH!- escuche el grito de Alice y mas carcajadas

Iba a apoyar a mi prima al recibidor, pero antes de salir, un borrón negro paso en frente de mi, era Alice con dirección al baño, la seguí.

-Te dije que no salieras- le reproche en cuanto llegue con ella y veía como se lavaba el rostro.

-¡No me dijiste nada!- me grito pasándose el jabón por la cara.

-Pe-pero…, estuve ¡apunto! De decírtelo, Eso cuenta ¿no?-

No dijo nada, al parecer se enojo.

-Alice, a mí también me vieron- trate de que se sintiera menos mal.

Soltó una risita justo cuando se seco con una toalla.

-Lávate, ¿O quieres que Edward y Anthony te vean así?- fruncí el ceño por su comentario y se echo a reír.

Me lave la asquerosa y rasposa mascarilla verde de la cara mientras Alice se ponía una crema.

-Hola chicos- saludo Alice no sin cierto temor en el recibidor en cuanto las dos estuvimos completamente libres de porquería verde

-Alice, ¿Ya no tienes esa cosa, como moco en la cara?- pregunto Anthony ganándose una no muy linda mirada de parte de Alice.

-Perdón si fuimos inoportunos Alice, pero queríamos pasar…- se disculpo Edward añadiendo un poco de humor a su tono de voz, solo…un poco

- Los perdono, pero me hubieran avisado antes, además trajeron compañía, hubiera hecho algo, que se yo….- y ya iba a empezar Alice, a hablar como loca atropelladamente y sin sentido, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa, cosa que casi nunca ocurría, espera….!¿Alice nerviosa?.

-…una cena, tal vez hubiera programado para otro día esto, pero no…- y mas bla…bla y bla

Aun no creía que fuéramos familia

-si quieren les puedo aplicar una mascarilla también, tiene extracto de aguacate con….-

-Alice basta- dijo Edward severo, mientras el rubio tenía una cara de, perdonen la palabra. Idiota.

Tuve unas inexplicables ganas de tomarle una foto , parecía como poseído, los ojos azules le brillaban cual ciego ve el sol por primera vez, estaba total y completamente ruborizado, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y casi podía jurar que un liquido brillante salía de ella.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, y lo único que encontré fue un bambú y Alice. Gran dilema, ¿a quien vería?

Lo siguiente no me lo esperaba.

Sentí unos suaves labios en mi mejilla, provocándome un cosquilleo en una zona de mi espalda que no sabía que existía.

-Hola-murmuro en cuanto se separo de mí, y era…Anthony.

Suspire- Hola Anthony- lo dije en un tono muy bajo, después el rio y me guiño el ojo.

Pronto llego a saludar Edward, pero solo con las manos y de lejos. Ya saben, agitar típicamente la mano de izquierda a derecha.

Copie su gesto y fui a saludar formalmente al rubio

-Jasper Whitlock- respondió profesionalmete mientras estrechaba mi mano fuerte.

-Bella Swan- le sonreí cordialmente y me devolvió la sonrisa

Y luego, la parte mas ansiada de todas…es broma

-Ho-la- saludo Alice un poco ruborizada.

Jasper rápidamente capturo sus labios… la verdad también es broma, pero la situación estaba para imaginarse esas cosas, casi podía imaginar los corazones y flores volando a su alrededor. Demasido_…!voy a vomitar!_

_Si, voy a vomitar ¿y que?, sinceramente yo no creo en esos cuentos del amor,bueno, no ese tipo de amor. Para mi son solo patrañas, era algo que nunca me había pasado,y dudo que pase ahora_

Jasper beso la mejilla de Alice muy lento a mi parecer, cosa que provoco que Alice se pusiera roja al mas puro estilo de Bella Swan, si lo admitia, me ruborizaba frecuentemente, y demasiado.

-Edward me habla mucho de ti, estaba ansioso por conocerte, conocerlas- comento Jasper corrigiéndose y mirándome…¿mirandome?

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin pensar

Jasper solo sonrio y volteo a ver a Alice por quinta vez.

-Bu-bueno- hablo Alice todavía bajo los efectos del beso. Supongo – Como vienieron de improviso, tendre que aplicarles la mascarilla, Bella y yo estábamos por empezar con la pedicura- hablo señalándome.

- No, no no, Alice enserio no es necesario- Se apresuro a hablar Anthony.

No pero si de esta no se salvaba, se burlo sin descaro de mi,yo merecía un poco de dulce venganza ¿no?

Alice uso la cara, que consitia en ojos llorosos, puchero tierno, y cabeza inclinada, con eso caias redondito.

Y en efecto Anthony, Edward y Jasper cayeron _redonditos_

_-_Ya que- dijo Edward

-Si- secundo su hermano, no sin cierto reproche en su voz

-Por mi no hay problema- apoyo Jasper.

-¡Bien!- grito Alice dando saltitos, después corrió fuera de la habitación por la porquería verde…y las cosas para la pedicura, que no le encontraba sentido alguno, total nadie me veria los pies, y menos aquí en Chicago con este en pleno otoño

Me estremecí, no quería ni imaginar invierno.

De. Acuerdo.

Este día había sido ya muy extraño, tuve un sueño hermoso, soñé que besaba sin pudor a Tom Cruise pero al despertar solo era Jacob que me daba de lengüetazos en la mejilla.

Luego Alice no estaba para el desayuno, cosa muy rara, porque Alice hacia el desayuno.

Como a eso de las doce del medio día, Alice volvió de sus compras, con un montón de cosas de Victoria's Secret, cremas, velas, jabones…un sinfín de cosas aromáticas. Me las mostro todas, me dijo lo que eran y para que servían. Cosa que olvide a los dos segundos.

Hasta que dijo "Empecemos". Fue ahí que comprendí que tenía pensado plantar un mini spa aquí.

Ahora que sucede, pues…tengo que ponerle una mascarilla verde a Eddie y Tony. Mientras Alice se la aplicaba a Jasper.

Al ver como lo hacía me quede con los ojos como platos, el frasco de la mascarilla estaba en la mesita de centro de la sala. Alice con una mano aplicaba la cosa verde a la mejilla de Jasper, y con la otra apartaba sus cabellos rubios de la frente, para aplicar de nuevo.

Suspire cansada.

-¿Con quién empiezo?- pregunte girándome a ver a los gemelos

Que se señalaron al mismo tiempo.

_Cobardes_, pensé

No tuve más remedio que empezar al mismo tiempo, así me ahorraba mucho, lo malo era que mis manos estarían cubiertas por esa cosa.

-Se siente asqueroso-murmuro Edward

-Ni que lo digas- secundo Anthony

-No esta tan mal- comento Jasper, los tres lo volteamos a ver, mientras Alice le ponía dos rodajas de pepinos en los ojos, torcí el gesto-¿Para qué son los pepinos?- le pregunte en voz queda a Alice, que se encogió de hombros mientras me sonreía y yo rodaba los ojos

-Au, Bella, tienes mano dura- dijo un gemelo mientras yo frotaba la mascarilla fuerte contra su mejilla.

-¡Silencio!, quien quiera que seas- susurre, ya que Alice decía que habría mejores resultados si nos manteníamos en una perfecta armonía. De preferencia silenciosa.

-Soy Anthony- murmuro - Bella, va siendo hora de que aprendas a reconocernos

-Va a ser imposible- interfirió su gemelo Edward – Si ni tu propia novia te reconoce- le reprocho y supe que había una historia detrás de esas palabras, una graciosa historia.

Cuando termine de ponerles la mascarilla tome dos rodajas de pepino y las puse en los ojos de Edward, un poco brusca debo admitir. Se quejo, luego hice lo mismo con Anthony que también se quejo. Yo me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Así que corrí a mi habitación por la cámara aparatosa que me había regalado Charlie.

Al llegar con los chicos tome la foto, la cámara tenía flash por lo que hizo un ruido

Después saque la foto por el frente y Rápidamente la tome y la agite

Alice rio incontroladamente cuando se la enseñe.

Edward se quito disimuladamente un pepino y vio de reojo lo que hacíamos, escondí la cámara y la foto rápido detrás de mi espalda esperando que no la haya visto

Al parecer no porque después de su inspección se volvió a poner el pepino y se relajo.

Cosa que provoco que Alice y yo riéramos mas.

Esa tarde más extraña, la pase muy a gusto.

Alice sugirió que hiciera pai de limón, renegué un poco pero por la mirada Alice que todos me daban fue imposible y desistí

-Si, enserio lo que prepara sabe delicioso- comento Edward y su gemelo se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido mientras se atascaba literalmente de pai de limón.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que se vieran y sonrieran como bobos

-Pues, ya probo mi espagueti- aclare yo y Alice sonrió.

Después de comer los chicos decidieron irse y Alice y yo los acompañamos hasta la puerta

-Bueno, se cuidan- Se despidió Anthony de nosotras

-Si, tranquilo tu también, no manejes rápido- dijo Alice riendo, ósea que era una broma y yo no lo sabia

-Muy graciosa Alice- le contesto Edward severo y ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa

Después de eso Jasper y Alice se tardaron las horas en despedirse, pues intercambiaron números.

Después los tres adonis salieron del departamento y tomaron el elevador.

Ni Alice ni yo nos separamos de la puerta hasta que vimos como las puertas plateadas del elevador se cerraban, y una de las flechas apuntaba hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué van arriba?- pregunte curiosa

-Por que viven arriba- dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta

Yo me sorprendí mucho pero ya no dije mas

Ambas nos encargamos de recoger todas las cosas del comedor y luego las mascarillas, esmaltes y esas cosas de la sala.

Las llevamos a la Habitación de Alice, el deje que acomodara esas cosas mientras yo me iba a poner mi pijama de ositos, habíamos decidido que dormiría con Alice, ya que hacíamos eso de pequeñas.

Cuando volví con Alice aun seguía guardando sus productos y escuche como suspiraba.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte y ella solo negó y sonrió

-Dime- insistí y sonrió con más ganas

-No te lo diré- contesto en un tono burlesco.

Le pique las costillas haciendo que se retorciera y riera

-Dime, Dime, Dime…- insistí como niña pequeña

-Ya. BASTA, te lo diré- separo mis manos

-Creo que estoy muy feliz, eso es todo- soltó y luego me sonrió negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estas feliz?-

-Bella, basta. Solo me siento feliz- dio por finalizada nuestra pequeña charla y volvió a suspirar.

Esto empezaba a tornarse sospechoso, eso hacían justo las adolescentes enamoradas en las películas. ¿Sera que Alice…?. probablemente, tiene novio

-Es por tu novio Timothy ¿cierto?-

A mi prima se le borro la sonrisa de la cara. Oh-ho, creo que no debí de decir eso

La señorita suspiros volvió a suspirar, pero de una manera diferente.

-No…- callo por unos segundos- creo que ahora estoy confundida- dijo y luego camino rápido hacia la cama. Copie su gesto yendo del otro lado de la cama.

Una vez acostadas no dijimos nada más, pero aun estaba prendida la lámpara de mesa del lado de Alice.

-¿Te sientes atraída hacia otra persona?- me aventure a preguntar, pues Alice estaba muy callada, nada bueno en ella.

Me volteo a ver.

-Creo…- murmuro dudosa- Si- afirmo después

-¿Y… que vas a hacer?- murmure. No entendía por qué lo hacíamos pero le seguí el juego.

-No, lo…nada- Alice se trabo con sus palabras

- ¿Lo amas?- pregunte- ¿Amas a Timothy?-

Era algo que creía vital. Se suponía ¿no?

-Supongo que si- contesto entrecerrando los ojos

- ¡No!- dije con voz fuerte sentándome de piernas cruzadas, Alice me miro asustada

- Quiero decir- baje la voz – No, no se supone que tengas que dudar- me miro dándome la razón.

- No sé qué hacer- cuando dijo eso comprendí lo difícil que era lo que vivía, su voz sonaba tan angustiada, frustrada y confundía que me sentí un poco de esa manera - Y lo conocí hoy- se reprocho

-¿Hoy?, Pero si no Salí…-

-Es Jasper- soltó y luego….

-¿Cómo?- grite de la impresión - Al, lo acabas de conocer, ni siquiera sabes…uh !nada! - intente buscar excusas, se me hacia algo ilógico lo que sucedía. Si de por si no creía en el amor, menos en el amor a primera vista.

- Y que- me replico absorta en su mundo_ Jasperlandia_

-¿Y qué?- repetí sus palabras para que pensara lo obvio.

- Bella, no tiene nada de malo que me guste alguien- se quejo - demasiado- agrego susurrando para que no la escuchara, pero si lo hice.

- Alice, necesitas terapia- declaré y al parecer reacciono

-No Bella, TU necesitas terapia- me contradijo y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-¿Y yo como por…-

-No es posible que una persona esté tan, tan – trato de buscarme un adjetivo - tan despechada, como para no creer en el amor- soltó

- Alice, te informo que yo no estoy despechada ¡nunca en mi vida he tenido novio!, o algo que se le parezca- le aclare, pues me había enfadado que pensara que estaba despechada, y esto se estaba formando en una pelea estúpida

- Así que es eso- grito Alice, me acababa de dar cuenta de que los susurros ya los habíamos dejado atrás hacia mucho. La mire interrogante

- Como nunca has tenido un novio, no crees que algo tan lindo como el amor pueda existir- tuve ganas de escupir por decir que el amor era lindo y se me quitara el mal sabor de boca , el amor se me hacía de lo mas hipócrita y falso que había.

-Tengo mis teorías- la calle

- Bella- dijo con voz cansada pero asombrada – El amor no se basa en teorías, solo creelo y..y vívelo- hablo con anhelo y casi respeto - es como Dios.- trato de explicarse

Negué con la cabeza - Son cosas muy diferentes – dije

-Sigues igual de… Cabezota, testaruda- dijo y rio

Despues se metio dentro de las sabanas con una gran sonrisa, supe de imediato que tenia una idea

Apago las luces y yo me quede como boba viendo la obscuridad. y despues le copie.

Con esa plática habíamos logrado algo, que Alice dejara de pensar y que yo me pusiera a pensar.

Y pensar enserio.

* * *

**Acepto abucheos, enserio, me tarde y además el cap no es de lo mejor**

**pero bueno ¿me meresco un review?**

**Muchos besos**

**Pameli**


	6. A trabajar y Sorpresa

… And when i touch you i feel happy, inside…

Estaba buscando como loca mi manoseado libro de cumbres borrascosas y no lo hallaba, estaba que me daba un paro si lo había olvidado en mi ex casa.

Lo encontré finalmente en una pila de libros que estaban sobre el escritorio de la portátil sin acomodar, justo debajo del clásico Romeo y Julieta.

Y estaba por volver a empezarlo cuando un peculiar grito me llamo

-¡Bella, ven, quiero darte algo!- grito Alice, y en seguida fui para ver lo que tenia para mi.

Al llegar a su habitación no vi a nadie, solo escuchaba ruidos de cosas cayéndose que provenían del armario de Alice.

-Lo encontré!- exclamo feliz y salió de su escondite escondiendo algo tras su espalda

-Toma- dijo y me tendió un monopatín viejo y podría decir que algo oxidado en la parte de las ruedas.

-¿Gracias?... pero, ¿ para qué?- pregunte, no entendía de que me podría servir algo como esto en Chicago

-Es para que vayas al trabajo tontita- me respondió divertida y yo abrí los ojos como platos

-Wow, muchas gracias Alice, pero pensaba tomar un taxi y… -me corto antes de que terminara

-No seas boba, el edificio del Sun Times no está nada lejos, puedes ir a pie si quieres, además en taxi solo tardarías mas -dude un poco de su comentario pero al fin de cuentas acepte su regalo, no la quería hacer sentir mal.

Porque, ¿con que razón una periodista del diario más importante de la cuidad iría en monopatín al trabajo? Aun no imaginaba lo incomodo que sería llevar la falda.

Si, falda. No tenía ni un bendito pantalón presentable para trabajar

Suspire derrotada mientras observaba de pies a cabeza mi querido monopatín oxidado

¿Dónde había quedado la Alice apasionada por la moda? Hace algunos años no me hubiera dejado ni por error tocar algo como esto. Pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? De hecho ya hasta me estaba empezando a gustar este pedazo de chatarra

Me encogí de hombros- Gracias Al -esta vez soné mas sincera y ella me dedico una gran sonrisa

-Ahora voy a ver qué usare por la mañana- me excuse llevando conmigo el monopatín

-Ah no, de eso me encargo yo- dijo Alice y salió disparada a lo que supuse mi habitación...Ah, ahí estaba la Alice apasionada por la moda.

-¿Aguantaras mi peso?- le pregunte al monopatín mientras me dirigía a la habitación.

No me contesto. _Obvio ¿Querías que te contestara?_ Tan solo movió sus ruedas ligeramente oxidadas de izquierda a derecha… ¿Eso era un no? espero que no.

.

.

.

.

_Oh Yeah I, tell you something ill think you'll understand, when I say that something, I want to hold you haaand._

Y asi me desperté con I want to hold your hand de los Beatles. no quite la canción por que enserio me gustaba, con un gemido lastimero me quite las sabanas y estire mi cuerpo rígido aun acostada.

Seguido de eso me levante y con los ojos cerrados hacia el baño. No sin mencionar que choque con la pared y me di un golpe en el dedo grande del pie

-¡Ahh!- chille, dolía hasta el alma. Di brinquitos mientras me aproximaba al baño a darme una ducha.

Se me hacia tarde por lo que Salí del baño, ya vestida formalmente y poniéndome uno de los tacones que Alice me hizo prometer que usara

Me tambalee un poco hasta estabilizarme, no estaba acostumbrada a usar estos zapatos de vértigo.

Acomode rápido mi cabello en una elaborada coleta alta. Después de eso tome mi bolso.

Antes de salir me pase por la habitación de Alice, que aun dormía plácidamente, me dieron un poquito de celos.

-Tú que trabajas en casa.- Le susurre

En silencio corrí para salir del departamento. Tome el ascensor con mi monopatín en mano.

Di un suspiro largo justo cuando se detuvo el elevador y un señor entraba con su portafolio. Me miro de pies a cabeza con cierta perversión

Yo afirme de manera distraída mi agarre al monopatín y el señor aparto su mirada de mí. Tal vez pensando que le daría un golpe con este si me llegaba a hacer algo

Al salir del edificio, decidida desdoble el tubo del monopatín y lo puse en el suelo. Con un suspiro resignado coloque mi pie ahí, para después impulsarme con el otro.

Sorprendentemente no me rompí el tobillo en el camino, y hasta disfrutaba el helado aire que me daba de lleno a la cara.

Era algo difícil llevar esto, pues tenía que mantener mi vista fija al suelo para no tropezar con nada, y al frente para no chocar con alguien.

Justo al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio de Chicago Sun Times. Me dirigí a la parte más apartada, donde estaban los aparcabicibletas.

Me las ingenie para poner la cadena segura

-Aunque no creo que alguien quiera robarte- le dije y me encamine a la entrada del edificio...

De un momento a otro me puse demasiado nerviosa, mi boca estaba seca, las manos me sudaban y mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, así que vacilante me dirigí a lo que ahora me parecía un imponente edificio. Y quizá más grandes esas peculiares letras con.

CHICAGO SUN-TIMES.

Camine decidida pero con miedo, y después sucedió lo peor que podía suceder en mi primer día de trabajo… Tropecé.

Todo lo vi en cámara lenta. El crujir de mi tobillo, el _"auch"_ que solté, y hasta podría decir que mi cara de boba negando y diciendo _Nooo_, pero con una voz más grave. Justo como en las películas.

Lo que no me vi venir es que dos manos sostuvieron las mías impidiendo que cayera al precipicio, _Muy exagerada Bella_. Como decía, al precipicio de pavimento rocoso. De lo que no me pude salvar era de mi ya posible esguince de tobillo.

Levante mi mirada feliz hacia mi salvador o salvadora.

Cuando lo vi, mi salvador sonrió -Que sorpresa Bella- dijo con una indescriptible voz aterciopelada

-¿Edward?- sonrió mostrándome así todos sus relucientes dientes blancos

-Edward- confirmó

-¿Qu-que haces aquí?- Tartamudeé

-Solo vine a dejar a Tanya al trabajo- comento como si nada

Asenti.

-¿Quién es Tanya?- Murmure para mí misma tratando de recordar pero Edward me escucho

-Es-es mi novia- instantáneamente su sonrisa se borro y lo mire ceñuda. Era la señorita caprichos que me saco como cuarenta dólares de la billetera solo por un pedazo de tela blanco.

-Que bien, entonces será mi compañera de trabajo- al decir esto Edward soltó una carcajada

-Aun no lo sabemos Bella, fue a una entrevista-

Le sonreí

-Bueno… tengo que ir Edward.- Le dije señalando la entrada y el asintió tres veces mirando fijamente hacia un punto por arriba de mi cabeza

-Gracias por salvarme- susurre y él me miro sin comprender aun

La compresión llego a sus ojos y rio No fue nada Bella, mucha suerte seguido de eso desapareció de mi campo visual.

Di un suspiro pesado y me encamine a la entrada… extraña entrada por cierto. Como si quisieran asegurarse de que ningún ladrón o algo por el estilo entre

Caminando caí en la cuenta de que me dolía mucho el tobillo, pero trate de disimularlo muy bien.

.

.

.

.

Para resumir mi día en el trabajo, se podría decir que me fue bien. Inmediatamente me asignaron un cubículo para trabajar, un cubículo muy espacioso cabe decir, mis compañeros de trabajo, más hombre que mujeres, fueron muy amables conmigo a excepción de un tal James.

Sí, todo hubiera sido excelente si no es por Tanya, la nueva secretaria de Rosalie Hale. Nuestra editora, y una gran persona. Muy amable con nosotras las mujeres.

Fui de las ultimas en salir, junto con Tanya. Aun seguía con un horrible dolor en mi tobillo y como soy pues trate de olvidarlo.

En cuanto Salí junto con Tanya me encamine hacia el aparcabicicletas. Mi monopatín era lo único que estaba allí, por lo que Tanya soltó una fuerte carcajada. Y éramos las únicas en el lugar, además de unos cuantos guardias.

Me gire a verla con odio

Odio puro.

Tome mi monopatín con orgullo y ni siquiera me moleste en montarme en el, con el dolor de tobillo no sabía exactamente si llegaría sin lesiones a casa. Así que me fui a pie, ya empezaba a oscurecer pero no me preocupe.

-Maldito viento- murmure con mis dientes tiritando antes de escuchar un fuerte ruido tronador.

-¿Bella?-Me gire sorprendida ante el portante de esa voz, estaba montado en una Harley Davidson con esa típica chaqueta de cuero y el cabello cobrizo con vida, por el aire.

-Hola Anthony- salude con una mueca

-Sube, no dejare que vayas caminando a casa- ordeno y yo como una autómata obedecí

Me monte a esa gigantesca cosa con algo de miedo, al principio no pude por lo angosto de mi falda, así que la subí un poco hasta mi muslo para poder subir.

-No estés nerviosa- dijo socarrón al notar mi pose rígida, después me tendió un casco negro con estilo retro

Me lo coloque rápido y lo abroche justo debajo de mi barbilla

-¡Sujétate! -Grito y justo cuando lo iba a hacer arranco haciendo que soltara un grito de muerte y me alcanzara a sujetar con mucha fuerza de su cintura sin soltarlo.

Escondí mi cabeza en su ancha espalda y no la saque de ahí hasta que Anthony freno en seco, en el estacionamiento del edificio

-Bella, ya puedes soltarme -rio y palmeo mi pierna, haciendo que sintiera cosquillas de esa zona hasta lo largo de mi espalda

Oh fue lo único que dije y afloje mis brazos

Al bajar Anthony solo se despidió rápido de mi con un beso en la mejilla y volvió a arrancar dejándome muy asustada en mi sitio por el sonido de la motocicleta

Subí al departamento tan anonada que ni me di cuenta que el monopatín estaba en mis manos.

¿Cómo me las había arreglado para sujetarme como lo hice y traer el monopatín?. Solo Dios sabe.

Al llegar al departamento escuche mucho pero mucho ruido como si varias cosas muy pesadas se hubieran caído, una cosa tras otra y a propósito.

-¿Allie?- Grite

-¡Oh, Bella qué bueno que llegas, ven te quiero mostrar algo!- Me devolvió el grito

Me aproxime a donde se suponía que Alice estaba, en su _estudio_, su zona de trabajo.

Abrí la puerta y me infarte con lo que vi.

Una Alice muy despeinada y en pijama de perritos corriendo de aquí para allá con tela blanca.

Miles…bueno no miles, muchos rollos de tela blanca azul y verde estaban botados por el cuarto y entonces vi el centro de la habitación.

Estaba un hermoso vestido de novia puesto sobre uno de los tres maniquíes de madera de Alice

-¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto Alice colocando una tela translucida en la parte de la cola y pinchando lugares con varias agujas

-Es bellísimo Alice…pero- me interrumpió antes de siquiera empezar mi pregunta

-Es tu vestido de novia -dijo sonriente y yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos, de sobra sabía que yo en mi vida tendría algo parecido a un novio, menos aun tendría planes para casarme

_Nada se sabe Bellita, todo puede pasar_. Oh tu cállate

-Oh claro que si Alice, y mañana es navidad ¿no?- Le respondí sarcástica

No contesto soltando risitas Solo quiero estar preparada, tal vez sea tuyo, o tal vez mío, todo depende que quien pida nuestra mano primero y dicho eso se volteo a verme por primera vez. En sus ojos vi_ esperanza._

-Has tomado café ¿cierto? -Me rodo los ojos

-No, bueno si, pero Bella eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo vi, te lo juro, una de las dos se cazara o tal vez…- de repente palideció como si le hubieran dicho que mañana tendría que preparar veinte vestidos para la pasarela otoño-invierno en parís.

-Tal vez...- la anime

-¡Tal vez haya boda doble!- grito y yo la mire muy pero muy asustada

-QUE RAYOS, ¿POR QUE NO PENSE EN ESO ANTES? AHORA TENDRE QUE CREAR OTRO….no importa estaré…- decidí de una buena vez terminar con esto

-¡Alice basta!, estas chiflada, no me voy a casar,y en caso de que lo hiciera, que lo dudo mucho, no me gustaría hacer el show de la vida, asi que ni se te ocurra hacer otro vestido, por que lo haras por nada.- dicho esto Alice me miro con un puchero y ojos llorosos

-Oh, por favor Alice no lo hagas-

-Pero…Jake escogió la tela- señalo a mi perro que estaba en la silla morada de Alice y al parecer también me miraba con esos ojos de c_odero degollado _

Reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y salí de ese lugar antes de que se me pegara la locura como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Bella, ni te impresiones cuando una persona ponga una alianza en tu dedo, me oíste!...- no conteste, solo murmure un _"pixie desquiciada"_

-ME OISTE!- Grito de nuevo seguido del ladrido de Jake aprobándola

-¡NO!

Me encerré en el baño a tomar una relajante ducha y de paso revise mi tobillo, estaba algo hinchado, pero ya sería algo que se pasaría.

Al salir observe el monopatín arrumbado en una parte del pasillo hacia mi habitación, así que lo recogí y me dirigí a la habitación con la mirada clavada en la marca del monopatín

-Yo te conozco- susurre

**Flashback**

-¡Beeellaa!- Grito Alice en mi espalda mientras bajábamos por el parque montadas en nuestro monopatín

En ese tiempo las dos teníamos ocho años y nuestra abuela nos había regalado este monopatín. Salíamos todas las tardes después de la escuela

Después muchas vueltas por el parque y también muchas caídas por mi culpa nos decidimos por parar y sentarnos en unos columpios

-¿Qué no te cansas Bella?- Había preguntado Alice jadeante por un poco de aire, yo en cambio solo sentía mis mejillas muy calientes

-Nop, me encanta. Tanto que cuando sea grande me iré a trabajar en este monopatín- le respondí riendo y Alice vio que me faltaba un diente así que estallo a carcajadas

**Fin Flashback**

Claro que lo que había dicho era tan solo una broma, Alice se lo tomo muy apecho ¿No creen?

Deje el monopatín en mi habitación y después me encamine hacia la cocina. Me encontré con Alice hablando por teléfono.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué me quieres decir?- Pregunto

Y de la nada soltó el teléfono haciendo que pegara con un golpe sordo en el piso de madera

-Alice… ¿Qué paso?- Se giro a verme con sus ojos grises llorosos

-Ay Bella- se tiro a mis brazos y yo la abrasé con mucha fuerza -Me pido matrimonio- respondió a mi pregunta después de unos segundos

-¿Quién?- Pregunte temerosa pues Alice lloraba cual magdalena

Y no sabía si era de Felicidad o Tristeza

* * *

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras. no me queda más que decir que ; lamento muchisimo la demora.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este cap. yo se que no tiene mucho de interesante pero juro que el siguiente cap tendrá cosas mucho mas emocionantes.**

**No tardare mucho para la proxima actualizacion, talvez y en esta semana este actualizando, pues tengo parte del proximo cap adelantado, bueno todo depende de mi autoestima y mi imaginación, claro.**

**Gracias a todas. enserio muchas muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, yo se que son poquitas pero me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Agradeceria mucho su review con su opinion sobre este cap**

**Las quiero!^^**

**Pam.**


	7. Nada es como en los cuentos de hadas

…Juliet the dice were loaded from the start,and i bet and you exploded in my heart,and i forget i forget the movie song….

¿Quién?, ¿Sera que Alice tiene algún sexto sentido?

-No quiero casarme- lloriqueo Alice aun en mi hombro y me dieron un poco de ganas de reír

¿No era eso lo que ella quería? Digo, pues se la había pasado todo el día diseñando un vestido

¡Un vestido de novia!

No hable por un rato. Solo me dedique a abrazarla hasta que dejo de llorar.

-Fue tu novio ¿cierto?- no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Y entonces?- cuestione

-Creo que ya no lo quiero, o tal vez nunca le quise- contesto con voz débil, y tuve la impresión de que Alice apenas se ponía a pensar en la realidad de sus palabras

Iba a replicar algo como "¿Lo ves?, tengo la razón, esas patrañas del amor son solo una fantasía". Pero no dije nada, después de todo no soy experta en el tema, para nada. Solamente estaba dando mi opinión.

-¿Sabes?, siempre pensé que mi vida amorosa seria como en los cuentos de hadas, princesas y dragones..- como vio que no contestaba prosiguió con su monologo llevándome consigo abrazadas al sillón

-…Pensé que vendría mi príncipe azul en su corcel blanco a salvarme del temible dragón … o por lo menos que me pidiera matrimonio en un lugar romántico, tal vez en un bosque solitario, o a la luz de la luna en el techo de su casa..- el tono de voz de Alice paso de la incomprensión a la rabia y el sarcasmo

-…pero nunca por teléfono…- Alice se quedo con la mirada clavada en la vela verde que tenía en la mesa de centro, mientras yo me sentía una completa idiota. No sabía ni que decirle… ¿Yo también?, no eso no.

-T-tal vez- tartamudee - Tal vez eso solo muestra que nunca te quiso como decía hacerlo- temí por mi comentario, tan fuera de lugar…¡pero es que todo esto estaba fuera de lugar!

Alice despierta con la ilusión de casarse, o peor aún, que yo me casara, y cuando piensas que no se puede poner peor…piensa en una boda doble. SI, doble.

Alice tarda todo el día en crear el vestido perfecto muy ilusionada

Alice recibe una llamada de su novio pidiéndole matrimonio… de antemano se debe saber que Alice es una romántica empedernida y una propuesta de matrimonio por teléfono es todo menos romántico.

Menos mal que no fue por mensaje de texto

Alice llora por qué no se quiere casar, cuando minutos antes estaba confeccionando el vestido perfecto para su posible boda

¡Alice habla de cuentos de hadas, princesas y dragones!

Alice, a pesar de mi comentario sonrió y se limpio una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

-Tienes razón…pero ahora lamento haberle dicho que si- y se limpio otra lagrima

- ¿¡QUEE?- pegue el grito al cielo y ella volvió a romper en llanto, cual niña pequeña asustada

-Lo sé, soy una tonta, no. soy más que tonta, soy una boba, NO, soy imbécil, peor que imbécil, mucho, mucho peor…- la pare

-¡¿Por qué rayos y centellas le dijiste que si?- pregunte al borde de la histeria.

-Porque…- se quedo sin habla – Porque pensé que una oportunidad como esta no se iba a volver a presentar, pensé que si decía no…nunca en mi vida encontraría lo más parecido al cariño que alguna vez me dio Timón-

-Timothy- le corregí y después me sorprendí de mi misma

-Ese #%/& - abrí los ojos como platos, pues la boca de Alice era santa.

-¡Alice!- no pude evitar reír y reír junto con Alice, como desquiciadas.

.

.

.

-Así que mañana _hip_ le voy a terminar a ese _hip_ hijo de p…- le tape la boca riéndome antes de que dijera lo que iba a decir

Alice estaba ya muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Oh si, EBRIA

Al principio quería ahogar sus penas en helado y películas románticas, pero como no había helado uso Vodka con música. Música triste, enserio triste.

Yo no bebí nada Gracias conciencia.

_Vaya, la primera vez que lo haces._

No lo arruines... _Ok_

Pues no bebí, por que mañana tenía que levantarme aun más temprano, tomaría un taxi, ya que empezaba a hacer más frio y mi tobillo no estaba mejor, en taxi todo se retrasaría más. Pero al menos iría segura.

Ahora solo cuidaba que Alice no abusara…bueno no abusara más del vodka

Justo cuando vi que aproximaba la botella de Absolut a su boca por…novena vez en la noche la detuve poniendo mi mano en la botella. Lo que provoco que Alice estampara sus labios en mi mano.

-Iug, Alice, Me babeaste- le dije con fingido asco y ella solo me sonrió con ojos dormilones

-Bellita _hip_, yo…YO- se señalo _hip_ te quiero musho – Por-dios. Tendría que bañar a Alice o algo, ya ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

-Pero musho. No así- señalo el tamaño con sus dedos anular e índice - ASI _hip_ – y abrió mucho sus brazos abarcando todo el espacio que podía – Grandote y eructo

¡Eructo!

-Si Alice yo también te quiero- dije ignorándola y parándome del sillón con la botella de vodka

Alice soltó carcajadas

-Bella, no robes- me reprendió como si fuera su hija –hip

Iba a contestarle pero Alice puso una cara muy extraña

-No me siento bien- susurro con una voz un poco más normal

Lo único que paso por mi cabeza fue un oh no antes de que Alice…

Si, vomitara

.

.

.

Alice no vomito, no sé como hice, pero con todo y el tobillo hinchado la lleve al baño y recogí su pelo, que corto se iba por los lados y no queríamos un accidente.

-Alice esto es idiota, no debiste de ponerte así por una suricata- y por suricata me refería a Timothy alias Timón.

Alice solo rio aun bajo los efectos del alcohol

Después del gran show de Alice la metí en la bañera con todo y ropa y abrí el grifo del agua. Salió fría pero no me importo y la deje ahí.

A veces se tenía que ser dura…

Pero igual dicen que el agua fría te baja de ese estado, sabría que Alice tarde o temprano comprendería el mensaje..

Al parecer fue temprano pues cuando estuve cenando sola Alice me hizo compañía con una nueva pijama de …¿teletubies?. Como sea

Teletubies, y ojeras en sus ojos grises.

-Gracias por la ducha- hablo mordaz

Deje mi te a un lado - Sabes que tenía que hacerlo Al, estabas… simplemente no eras tú- di por terminada nuestra pequeña conversación

Cuando nos disponíamos a dormir juntas por segunda vez desde que llegue, antes de apagar las luces dije

Alice solo espero que mañana recuerdes todo lo que prometiste- a lo que Alice solo respondió con un gruñido

Supuestamente dijo que terminaría con el estirado de su novio ¿no? Pues lo haría, no soportaría verla sufrir más, o peor aun soportar esas borracheras

.

.

.

.

Desperté silenciosamente justo dos minutos antes de que sonara la alarma.

Eche un vistazo a mi tobillo, y no había mejorado ni un poquito, de hecho se veía más hinchado, y sentía un dolor punzante.

Me puse mi inseparable pomada _Lonol_, Y me vende, con la esperanza de que eso no fuera lo que más temía…Un esguince.

Me coloque unas mallas negras muy discretas para ocultar la venda y me apresure para tomar un taxi, esperando que al volver, Alice fuera la misma de antes…la misma de antes sin un novio idiota.

Ese día todo fue un poco más tranquilo, trabaje con ganas, por lo que termine antes, y como no quería llegar a casa temprano por la furia de resaca de Alice empecé a indagar por el internet, encontrándome con algo muy curioso, para mí.

_Según la historia, Psique era la menor y más hermosa de tres hermanas, hijas de un rey de Anatolia. Afrodita, celosa de su belleza, envió a su hijo Eros (Cupido) para que le lanzara una flecha de oro, que la haría enamorarse del hombre más horrible y ruin que encontrase. Sin embargo, Eros se enamoró de ella y lanzó la flecha al mar; cuando Psique se durmió, se la llevó volando hasta su palacio._

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había terminado aquí.

Después termine leyendo las típicas historias de las princesas, pero las historias reales, no las bonitas historias que te muestra Disney.

"Nunca debí de haber entrado en esta página", murmure para mí misma cuando termine de leer, La Cenicienta en su versión original…trágico

Antes de salir de ese maldito cubículo aburrido le entregue a Rosalie mi trabajo. Ella se encargaría de lo demás

No tome ningún taxi para regresar.

Tanya que casualmente siempre salía junto conmigo era recogida por Edward. Quien se ofreció a llevarme, ya que le quedaba de paso su departamento

_Si, de paso… a solo dos pisos por arriba del mío ¿no?_

Pero bueno, todo se torno tan incomodo hasta que Tanya saco su sucio trasero del Volvo de Edward.

El me ofreció a sentarme en el asiento de copiloto y yo con algo de vergüenza acepte.

Vi que Edward maniobraba para poner un disco en su reproductor.

-¿Por qué no habías puesto música antes?—le pregunte sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente, aun que…no había necesidad, me sentía bien con él. Casi en una completa paz

-Tanya, supongo – se explico

-¿Tanya? pregunte de nuevo sin comprender

-Si – sonrió – No tenemos los mismos gustos musicales, odia que ponga esto—y con esa última palabra presiono play

_-You're just too good to be true,Can´t take my eyes off of you_ (Eres demasiado buena para ser de verdad,No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti) —canto las primeras lineas del cover hecho por Muse, Can't take my eyes off of you. Viéndome a los ojos .

Y creo que se me fue el habla por lo… maravilloso que sonó eso.

De repente donde estábamos y fije mi vista en frente y Edward se dio cuenta de eso, y quito su mirada de mi, gracias a Dios.

Pero, siguió cantando.

_You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you _

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

Más tarde me decidí acompañarlo, porque era inevitable

_-I love you, baby And if it's quite all right I need you, baby To warm the lonely nights_(Te amo nena, Y si cabe te necesito nena, para calentar mis noches solitarias)—cantamos al compass llenos de euforia, creo que Edward acelero más de lo que acostumbraba pero no me importo.

_I love you, baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay  
_

Lo último lo decidió cantar solo Edward. Mi voz no podría arruinar eso

_-Let me love you baby, let me love you_ (Déjame amarte, nena,Déjame amarte) —y se volteo a verme, algo vi en sus ojos ¿decepción? No lo sé. Solo que justo cuanto termino la canción llegamos al estacionamiento

Una vez en el ascensor se torno un silencio algo extraño, incomodo no. Extraño

-No entiendo aun como Tanya desprecia tu gusto musical, además… c-cantas muy bien—al decir y tartamudear eso el sonrió com muchas ganas

-Gracias Bella—se limito a decir, algo que me asusto es que me gustaba cada vez más cuando decía mi nombre…se oia tan suave

-Aquí me bajo yo—avise en cuanto llegamos al piso siete

Antes de salir Edward me detuvo

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?—le pregunté saliendo del elevador

El no sabía que decir. Y las puertas de elevador se fueron cerrando.

Vi como Edward fruncía el seño e interponía su mano y su pie para que no se cerrara.

Se acerco solo lo suficiente a mí para posar un beso en mi mejilla.

Un beso que me provoco cosquillas en esa zona, para después volver a entrar y despedirse con la mano antes de que las puertas cerraran.

Y yo seguía como idiota parada a medio pasillo

-¿Qué fue eso?—me pregunte en voz alta

Al llegar a la puerta aun aturdida por la acción de Edward busque las llaves para entrar al departamento

Pero antes de abrir alguien abrió.

-¡Ahh!—pegue un gritito y Timothy me miro con odio, un odio que le devolví, si creía que me iba a intimidar, estaba muy equivocado.

-Solo te advierto, a ti, y a Alice, me vengare—su voz hizo estremecerme mentalmente pero no le di el gusto,

Después se fue con toda la indignación que pudo por el pasillo y presiono el botón del ascensor peinándose hacia atrás su ya brilloso cabello negro

-No te apures… ¡Hakuna Matata!—me volteo a ver y le hice el signo de paz antes de entrar al departamento

Ese tipo sí que estaba mal de la cabeza

-ALICE—grite y acto seguido me puse a pensar por que siempre nos comunicábamos a base de gritos

No respondió, tan solo me percate de la canción que se escuchaba

Juliet, de The Killers

Seguí el sonido de la música y encontré a Alice, justo como la había encontrado ayer. A ella y a Jacob

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?—

-¿Qué no es obvio? Termino el vestido, sabes que me gusta acabar lo que empiezo—me respondió Alice observando su obra maestra acabada

-¿Para qué?—

-Para algo servirá ¿Qué no? me encogí de hombros y me aproxime a acariciar el satín suave del vestido

Algo en lo que jamás me vería puesta, nunca.

Esos pensamientos pasaron a otros como ¿Qué será de mi cuando sea una anciana?...lo más probable es que muera sola o en un asilo. No tendría ningún esposo que envejeciera conmigo, ni nietos, nada, tal vez ni perro que me ladre.

Y escuche el ladrido de Jake a lado de mí, que por alguna extraña razón me hizo sentir mejor

Ese miedo a la soledad me carcomía por dentro pero lo disimule muy bien

-Tu ex novio ha salido diciendo que se vengara de nosotras—cambie de tema

-Timothy tiene poder, pero es un idiota niño de papa, no temas—hablo Alice acariciando el lomo de Jake

Pude ver que por los ojos de Alice se asomaba una lágrima.

-¿Alguna vez lo quisiste?—pregunte y Alice me vio con cierto miedo

-Claro que si—respondió – pero cambio mucho—

-Alice, ya verás que encontraras a tu príncipe azul. Tal vez solo sea cuestión de buscar—

-No existe tal príncipe azul Bella…en todo caso uno verde ¿no?—bromeo

-Exacto—le sonreí no sin cierta melancolía, pues yo nunca encontraría si quiera un sapo

Alice adivino mis pensamientos y dijo

-Tu también lo encontraras Bella, solo es cuestión de buscar, o esperar que llegue a ti—

-Ya espere como veinte años Alice—

-Entonces tendremos que buscar

-Pero estoy bien así, pues me siento libre, y no como una solterona

-Tienes razón, aun conservas tu espíritu joven—rio y me dio palmaditas en el hombro – Igual te ayudare a buscar

.

.

.

-El sábado iré a una fiesta, un coctel, y quiero que me acompañes—menciono Alice mientras desayunábamos

-¿Es necesario?—trate de no parecer desesperada por no ir

-No quiero ir sola ¿vale?, y si, es necesario—y esa fue su última palabra

-Podrías invitar…a Jasper—Alice se sonrojo como farolito de navidad

-Ya lo hice—susurro

* * *

**Hola a todas o ¿todos?**

**¿Ven que no tarde taanto en actualizar? n_n**

**Queria dejar este cap justo ayer pero hubo complicaciones. mi madre adorada se cayo de las escaleras. y como ahora solo somos nosotras dos. tuve que hacerle de enfermera**

**Bueno, solo me queda decir que esto apenas empieza (huahaha) ¬¬**

**como sea. disculpen sin encuentran algun error ortográfico.**

**Las quiero!. muchas gracias a las que constantemente me dejan un bonito review. espero que en este cap no se a la exepcion.**

**Pam**


	8. De pasarelas a callejones

**No que no? ;D**

**No he muerto, sigo aquí con vida. Después de casi mil meses. Nos leemos abajo**

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo, la trama si es mía**

**Disfruten, creo.**

* * *

-Que alguien me pegue un tiro por favor!- lloriquee

-Basta- exclamo Rosalie, mi jefa, que se había propuesto amablemente a ayudar a Alice a escoger el dichoso vestido para la fiesta a la que me vería obligada a asistir

-Alice, no quepo en esto- señale el ridículo vestido strapless negro en el que Alice me intentaba meter

-Tiene razón Alice, su pecho se ve… se ve…- Rosalie intento encontrar el adjetivo correcto

-¿Vulgar?- sugirió Alice y yo por instinto o algo me vi los pechos con el seño fruncido

Rosalie asintió

-Es cierto. Bueno… probemos con el amarillo- comento Alice como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera estado alrededor de una hora y media diciendo que este _era_ el vestido

Si tan solo Rosalie hubiera abierto su boca antes

Me probé el otro dichoso vestido _amarillo canario_.

-Se ve muy sexy

-Aunque es muy extravagante para Bella

-Pero podríamos agregar un accesorio por…- Siguieron hablando sobre cosas de _no-se-que. _

-…No ¿Sabes Rose?, el azul será- rodé los ojos, no me sorprendería si Alice decidiera que de último minuto vestiría de lila

-Todo depende de Bella- ¡_Aleluya!_ por fin alguien me toma en cuenta

-Gracias Rosalie, pero ¿saben que preferiría? Bueno, para empezar, seria poder quedarme ese mismo sábado y esa misma hora en casa con un gran bote de helado, cortesía de Alice. Acompañada con una película cutre de zombis y unos cuantos m&m's… eso me gustaría- comente satisfecha

-Amarillo o azul- hablaron al unisonó y de brazos cruzados

Solté un bufido y conteste

-Azul, pero pediría un poco de compasión, no quiero mostrar mis muslos aguados, gracias-

Alice rodo los ojos

-Bella, tus muslos no están aguados-

… …

Partimos a la fiesta en _porshe_ donde Alice mostraría al mundo su sentido de la moda, en pocas palabras. El lugar estaría repleto de paparazis y modelos. Tal vez aproveche para sacar una historia para el trabajo, pero, Oh Bella esa no es tu sección, no claro que no.

Al llegar a un hotel, el hotel _Allentron_, me sentí tan fuera del lugar, el edificio se veía tan antiguo y elegante que me dio migraña.

Y al entrar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el evento me sentí todavía más fuera de lugar, todo estaba repleto de gente, la decoración era muy Alice. Me refiero a muy moderna con su toque _eco_ que en ella no faltaba.

Un poco más lejos divisé otra sala, donde se encontraban alrededor de veinte modelos guapísimas, altas, delgadas, bronceadas, ¿ya dije altas? Dios, daría lo que fuera por tan solo unos centímetros más.

No sé en qué momento Alice estaba rodeada de reporteros hostigándola, me aleje de ella rápidamente algo asustada por el ambiente, a pesar de que debería estar un poco acostumbrada.

-Un tequila doble por favor- pedí inmediatamente al llegar a la diminuta barra

El joven que atendía me miro con una ceja alzada, ¿Por qué me mira así? ,sonrió y un segundo después me entrego mi tequila doble

Le sonreí agradecidamente

-A tu salud- y me lo tome de un trago

-¿Bella?- escuche esa peculiar voz orgullosa detrás de mí y me gire

-¿Hola?- estaba realmente confundida, frente a mi estaba uno de los gemelos Cullen junto a una rubia que ya había visto antes.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamo

-Oh créeme ya no es ninguna sorpresa- murmure viendo a la chica que al parecer aun no se enteraba de que yo era esa chica rarita del parque a la que le prestó una bolsa para el excremento de Jake, no claro que no. Como reconocerme después de mí oh esplendido y gran cambio de look

-Hum, bueno Bella, creo que Alice nos coloco juntos,¿vamos?- El gemelo, que supongo era Anthony, me saco de mis pensamientos. Hubiera sido Edward si su noviecita Tanya estuviera pegado a él cómo mamá koala.

Se fueron alejando de mí

Oh cielos, ¿Por qué me los encuentro tanto? Dios ¿es algún tipo de prueba o reto que me pones?, ¿Qué coño tengo que hacer?, y ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas si nadie me las va a contestar?

_Porque estás loca Bella, por eso _

-Mi vida es tan extraña- murmure

O mejor dicho. Yo era extraña

Me dirigí hacia ellos, del lado izquierdo de la pasarela, mire como unas personas trabajaban con cámaras colocadas estratégicamente alrededor. Pude reconocer de lejos a Victoria Beckam, que estaba en primera fila acompañada de un hombre con un poco mas de cuarenta años algo afeminado. Alice y Rosalie entablaban conversación con la despampanante rubia que acompañaba a Anthony.

Me senté al lado de él y seguí observando mi panorama

-Oh Bella- grito Alice con su cantarina voz – deja que te presente a Lauren

-Mucho gusto… ¿Bella?- me tendió la mano y pregunto. ¿Se habría acordado de mí?

-Si, Bella-

-Bueno, Lauren. Vamos a backstage, tengo que hacer unos ajustes a tu vestido- dijo Alice llevándose a Lauren "l_a modelo"_ de la mesa.

-Deberías ser modelo uh, disculpa no se tu nombre- dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a Rosalie

-Rosalie Hale- dijo en tono profesional y le tendió la mano

– Pues mucho gusto- y después sonrió de esa forma tan característica de él y su gemelo.

Media hora después yo moría de tanta hambre que estaría dispuesta a comerme una vaca entera.

Alice por medio de un micrófono dio rienda suelta a su desfile de moda bla bla bla, otoño- invierno.

Había muchas celebridades, fotógrafos e importantes diseñadores que iban con puro ojo crítico hacia los asientos que estaban al lado de la pasarela

.

.

.

-¿Otro tequila? ¿Cuántos lleva señorita?- pregunto el barman, el guapísimo barman, o tal vez el alcohol ya me estaba haciendo efecto, mmm no creo, lo vi guapo cuando llegue, y solo había una _pequeñísima _cantidad de alcohol gracias al tequila del pasado barman.

Hacia menos de dos horas que el exitoso evento de Alice había terminado. Subi al porsche y perdi mi sentido de la orientación porque ahora no sabia exactamente donde estábamos festejando la _victoria_

-Solo como tres- respondí no muy segura y el rio melodiosamente

-¿Qué le sirvo señorita?- pregunto muy educado

-Sorpréndeme.

Sonrio mostrándome todos sus blancos dientes. Y se alejo para tomar un par de botellas, hizo malabares luciéndose ante mí y virtio el liquido en siete vasos para _shots*_; algunas alocadas modelos gritaron eufóricas por eso.

Me entrego una copa extraña con un líquido azul, se veía impresionante. Y después de agrego una pequeñísima flor amarilla por decoración.

-No es la gran cosa- hablo mientas me entregaba la copa

-Pues sí que me impresionaste- dije sonrojada

Me aleje degustando esa bebida y choque, con algo firme derramando mi bebida azul en la camisa de otra persona.

-Disculpe- dije atropelladamente como siempre que me pasaban estas cosas

Alcé mi vista y ¡oh dios mío!

-Anthony lo siento tanto, enserio lo lamento, no fue mi intención soy medio ciega y no me di cuenta que estabas en mi camino enserio…- Alguien, como era costumbre, me interrumpió

-¿Tu aquí niña? -esa voz, esa voz chillona de el día que derrame helado en sus pechos de melones.

Si, _ladies and gentleman_, Tanya...

-Tanya por favor- la reprendió

-¿Edward? Oh esto es peor, no sabes lo idiota que me siento, arruine tu camisa y tu traje, dios no...-

-No te preocupes Bella, ya era azul antes del accidente- me tranquilizo e inmediatamente una mesera le entrego una servilleta de tela para que se limpiase

Mire mi copa y me horroricé al ver que le había derramado todo el contenido

-Enserio lo lamento...-

-Basta Bella- al decirme eso sonrió con ternura y me sentí rara

-No, soy una tonta, no sabes lo mal...-

-¿Qué no lo escuchaste niña?, basta- fue el turno de Tanya de interrumpirme, por dios esta tipa estaba a punto de sacarme de mis casillas. Yo no era una niña

Con una mirada envenenada hacia mí se llevo a Edward del brazo.

Edward me dio una mirada de disculpa, como siempre.

empezó una canción algo movida era _The Kinks_, con _you really got me_.

Y esta vez salieron modelos a bailar juntas haciendo todo un espectáculo, mientras yo volvía a la barra VIP

-¿Problemas amorosos?- me dijo en broma el barman

-Problemas coincidí, Pero jamás amorosos- reí un poco

¿Jamás amorosos?... ¿y eso porque? pregunto curioso

-¡Oh vamos!...el amor no existe- masculle esa última parte

-¿Qué el amor no existe?, pero si estamos hablando de amor no de papa Noel- dijo muy extrañado y yo reí

-¿Crees en eso?- me burle

-¿No debería?- contraataco

-Solo es una excusa de la sociedad para el consumismo, eso de la Navidad y papa Noel no existe- reí

-Yo me refería al amor- susurro burlón

-Oh!- Asentí con mi cabeza lentamente.- Igual no se que pensar de aquello- di el tema por zanjado

No tendría las agallas para decirle que nunca me había enamorado. que no sabia el verdadero significado de la palabra: _Amor_

Me quede pensando un rato mientras el barman hacia lo suyo.

.

.

.

-Un Martini por favor- pidió esa reconocible voz suave y grave

Me gire y si, era Edward

Con una camisa nueva. Pensé rápido en Alice, solo ella estaría alerta cuando surgiera una cosa como la de hace rato.

-Bonita camisa- comente

-Alice tenía…- trato de explicarse pero lo interrumpí

-Si lo sé- reí

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto con una voz muy baja que dude por un segundo que fuera real lo que me pidió

-No bailo.

-Bella ese cuento yo no me lo trago, todo depende de quién te guie al bailar- dicho eso me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome algo insegura

-Pero.

-Tranquila,que no muerdo-

En el club se empezó a escuchar _I know its over_, de _The Smiths_

Y lentamente nos fuimos moviendo a los compas de la canción.

Yo estaba tan sonrojada que miraba a los lados como unas cuantas parejas se unían

Edward rio – Ahora estas bailando- inmediatamente mire mis pies que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia.

Lo mire a los ojos, a los muy cercanos ojos verdes de Edward. ¿En qué momento me pegue _tanto _a el_?_

Quise alejarme un poco pero él me lo impidió, o estaba usando tal fuerza que ni se dio cuenta. Pero después empezó a tararear

-_If you so very good looking, why you on your'e own tonihgt_- susurro, pero aun asi lo escuche y decidi completar

-_I know, because tonight it's like any other night, it's why you're on your own tonight._

-Cantas hermoso – murmuró Edward

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-¡Basta!- grite riendo

-Está bien- dijo tranquilo y yo no pude evitar reír con Edward acompañándome

De un momento a otro Anthony apareció a nuestro lado de la compañía de Lauren, bailando.

-¿Cambio de parejas?- pregunto Anthony intercambiando miradas con Edward

-No lo creo, Bella esta conmigo- Edward parecía molesto

-Tanya esta aquí, y no creo que le agrade mucho verte en brazos de otra mujer.

Edward dio una rápida vista a todo el lugar y me soltó a regañadientes , inmediatamente otro cuerpo muy parecido aparecio frente a mi para sustituir a Edward

. . . .

Bailar con Anthony es verdaderamente toda una aventura. habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia pisado y mas aun de cuanto me habia disculpado con el por mi torpeza. amenazó con inscribirme a unas buenas clases de baile. pero fue algo que ignoré.

Bailamos un poco de música lenta pero de verdad muy poca, pues la música electrónica no se hizo esperar en el lugar. y yo solo sabia el paso del robot...lo se, ridículo . A causa de mi estúpido baile Anthony se retorció de la risa y por algún extraño movimiento que hizo su cabello quedo atorado en una de las ruidosas pulseras que Alice me había obligado a usar.

-¡Isabella, en tu vida vuelvas a usar estas cosas!- se quejo tratando de desenredar su cabello mientras yo inconscientemente le estorbaba con mis manos

-¡No es mi culpa que no te sepas peinar!- jale mi brazo haciendo que la cabeza de Anthony siguiera su dirección

-¡Auch! Bella, por si no lo sabes, mi cabello tiene libertad de expresion; deja de moverte...¡me quedare calvo! .

Rode los ojos, era un exagerado

Por fin. Jasper, de quien no sabia de su presencia hasta ahora ,se acerco a auxiliarnos.

-¿Que paso aqui?- pregunto un poco preocupado pero con cierta chispa de diversion

-¡Este bruto! se burlo de mi y ahora ve las consecuencias- Se que no debería de haberlo llamado bruto, pero así soy de fina y delicada. algo natural en mi.

-Todo aquí es culpa de la señorita _pie grande y pisadas fuertes_ - se defendió y podria jurar que Jasper empezaba a reír descontroladamente.

Abrí los ojos como platos

- ¡Compra un poco de imaginación _Sr. Mi cabello tiene libertad de expresión_!- imite pobremente su voz mientras volvia a jalar brutalmente mi brazo haciendo que su desordenado cabello al fin se soltara de mis pulseras

Se sobo rápidamente la melena y después me miro con una ceja alzada

Miro de reojo a Jasper y en menos de dos segundos estallaron en carcajadas.

.

.

.

-¡Estoy que me muero! que noche tan cansada... pero igual fue una noche genial, no dudes prima mía que mañana por la mañana en la portada de_ Vogue_ aparecerán mis modelos con MIS vestidos- dijo soñadoramente

-No lo dudo Alice.- dije cansada.- pero ve a dormir ¿quieres? yo hare lo mismo. - me encamine a mi habitacion arrastrado los pies

La noche mas cansada desde que llegue aquí . Suspire mientras me ponia mi pijama de abejitas

Despues de la infantil pelea que tuve con Anthony . Jasper fue con Alice a no se donde

Anthony y yo fuimos a buscar a su hermano, pero descubrimos que Edward habia abandonado el lugar hacia horas con Tanya . eso de alguna manera me hizo sentir desdichada.

Tuve oportunidad de conocer mas a fondo a Anthony y a Lauren.

Lauren era una chica maravillosa, era fuerte, bella e independiente...pero lamentablemente tenia un punto débil. Anthony era ese punto débil.

Ella parecía un títere controlada por Anthony, su dueño.

Por la mañana Alice me pidió que sacara la basura al callejón de la esquina. usualmente había alguien que hacía eso. pero al parecer en domingo no.

Use las escaleras para eso,pues sería un poco incómodo usar el elevador. poco antes de doblar la esquina llegue al estrecho callejón y me aproxime al gran cajón de basura metálico.

Intente abrir la pesada cubierta pero me era imposible.

-Solo abre la cubierta izquierda, al parecer la otra esta atascada.

me gire

-¿Edward?

- El mismo.- Sonrió hermosamente .- hum, Bella...- dudo mientras dejaba sus bolsas de basura en el piso y se acercaba a mi

* * *

**Ya lo se. no tengo perdón. me ausente tanto_ tanto_ tiempo. Y ni siquiera tengo una excusa. en un principio si. pero ahora solo me queda pedir miles de millones de disculpas a ustedes mis queridas lectoras. las que dejan el lindo review, las que me tienen entre sus alertas y favoritos.. y las que me leen silenciosamente. **

** Solo pido un poco de comprensión y paciencia. Y no se preocupen. siempre termino lo que empiezo.. Tarde, pero seguro.**

**Se despide de ustedes una muy apenada : Sophamely.**


End file.
